Percy Jackson Filmes
by JkTorcani
Summary: Fanfic baseada nos filmes Percy Jackson
1. Xadrez

Bem, essa fanfic é baseada na série de FILMES Percy Jackson.

Por que os filmes?

Porque eu amo eles, mesmo não seguindo os livros (que sim, eu já li todos, e os amo também)

Para fazer essa fic eu me baseei no site oficial dos filmes, que eu achei bem elaborado.

Dá uma olhada, segue o link: br#!/page/1

Sem mais delongas, enjoy.

* * *

 **Segue o link da foto:** **albums/y350/JkTorcani/07%20-%20Annabeth_**

 **A vida é como um jogo de xadrez**

Como filha de Atena, estar sempre preparada para qualquer situação é da minha natureza, não como prever o futuro ou algo do gênero, não, essa é a função do Oráculo. Mas certas ocasiões como esta agora, onde me encontro sentada em uma cadeira de frente para um dos meus irmãos, esperando que este fizesse seu próximo movimento com uma das peças que ainda lhe restam, mais especificamente seu Rei, a antecipação é sempre bem-vinda ao lar. Então me encontro pensando que, de certa forma, esse jogo casualmente estratégico nada mais é que a maquete da vida mortal.

Um bom exemplo disso tudo: Há seis meses.

Acordei cedo, vesti minha armadura, um dia lindo para treinar – A partida vai começar

Enquanto eu treinava alguns campistas me desafiaram – o adversário avançou seu peão da casa A7 até a casa A5.

Mandei vários deles para a enfermaria – avancei meu Cavalo da casa G1 até a F3.

Percy Jackson, o filho de Poseidon chegou no Acampamento – o adversário avançou o Peão G7 até a casa G6.

Pelo que eu sabia, ele aniquilou um Minotauro nas barreiras do acampamento – avancei meu Peão E2 até a E4.

Ele me viu treinando ao redor como sempre faço – o adversário moveu sua Torre da A8 até a A6.

Quando eu o vi ao longe não achei que ele fosse grande coisa – Enviei meu Bispo da F1 para eliminar a torre adversária na casa A6.

Ele perguntou algo para Grover que depois de alguns segundos pronunciou o meu nome e então não restava dúvidas que ele estava me observando, ação que retribui ao ponto que nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti alguma coisa no meu estômago - o adversário destruiu meu Bispo na A6 com seu Peão vindo da casa B7.

Ignorei essa sensação no estômago porque sabia onde isso ia me levar, e não precisava repetir o episódio que se passou com Luke, minha pequena queda por ele e a garota de Afrodite com quem ele saiu algumas vezes – avancei meu Peão D2 na casa D4.

O jogo de Capture a Bandeira estava para ser anunciado, o novato Percy Jackson me encarava o que eu insistia em imita-lo, Quiron o apresentou aos campistas e informou que ele precisaria de uma equipe. Azul ou Vermelha. Eu era a líder da equipe Vermelha e não estava disposta a acolher alguém sem que antes tal pessoa se provasse digna, pois então... – o adversário moveu seu cavalo da casa B8 para a C6.

...Luke o acolheu como líder da equipe Azul, perguntou se ele tinha um elmo, brincou dizendo que o pobre garoto precisaria da desnecessária cadeira de rodas de Quiron, a expressão no rosto do filho de Poseidon me fez reprimir um sorriso, o coitado não sabia o que o esperava – avancei meu Peão na D4 para a D5.

Eu me lembrei do quão gentil, amigável e social, Luke, o filho de Hermes conseguia ser. Tão gentil que era a única pessoa que eu jamais poderia me ressentir, tão amigável que fez com que eu me sentisse confortável, principalmente para falar sobre alguém especial que compartilhávamos e que tão cedo nos deixou, tão social que tanto quanto eu, outras pessoas gostavam de sua presença – o adversário moveu seu Cavalo da C8 para a B4.

Quando Luke entregou o elmo e apertou a mão de Percy Jackson não pude evitar sorrir para ele que retribuiu imperceptivelmente, ato que não passou despercebido ao novato matador do Minotauro, me fazendo lembrar que ainda tínhamos muitos olhares indefinidos a serem trocados e quando Quiron anunciou o início do jogo, meu último olhar a ele foi o de desafio – avancei o Peão da casa A2 até a A3

Correr por mais de 1 quilometro derrubando alguns Azulados no caminho não foi grande coisa, subir no topo de uma árvore definitivamente também não foi difícil, a parte mais dura disso tudo era ter que esperar pacientemente pela luta que se seguiria, como ter déficit de atenção não ajudava – o adversário moveu seu Bispo da C8 para a B7.

Eu não sou uma pessoa modesta, admito, o orgulho ateniense que corre pelas minhas veias é o meu combustível para cada batalha, então por que seria diferente agora? Nessa batalha contra Percy Jackson valendo a bandeira e a honra da minha equipe, não seria diferente. As palavras "Minha mãe é a deusa da sabedoria e da estratégia em batalha" e "Eu sempre venço" não costumavam sair da minha boca muitas vezes, mas parecia que eu deveria deixar bem claro para o filho de Poseidon que eu seria o desafio perdido dele, e foi o que eu fiz – Movi meu Peão da casa A3 para destruir o Cavalo adversário na B4.

Um corte na mão, um na bochecha, algumas tentativas de esquivadas dele – o adversário avançou seu peão da casa G7 para G5.

Tentativas inúteis de me golpear – Movi meu Bispo da casa C1 e destruí o Peão adversário da casa G5

Não sei se aquilo estava tão divertido, esperava algo mais – o adversário avançou seu Peão da casa H7 até a H5.

Deixei ele de joelhos – Movi meu Peão da casa B4 e destruí o Peão da casa A5

Provoquei ele que tentou me acertar sem sucesso – o adversário avançou o Peão da casa C7 até a C5

Chutei-o para o chão e o deixei ali mesmo segurando a derrota na mão que antes estava a espada – Movi minha Rainha da casa E1 até a C3.

Esperava que ele ficasse no chão e depois fosse atendido pelos curandeiros, esperava mesmo. Mas o que se sucedeu foi, bem, a minha derrota. Depois de um inesperado aparecimento de poderes sobre-humanos surgidos do rio, tivemos uma batalha onde eu descobri duas coisas: 1° Nem sempre eu venceria e 2° Nem sempre ele perderia – o adversário moveu seu Bispo da casa B7 e destruiu o Peão na casa D5

Eu senti essa ligação com ele, logo depois da nossa batalha. Todos haviam ido para a fogueira onde havia conversas sobre o jogo e como Annabeth Chase perdeu para Percy Jackson. Encontrei o perdedor-vencedor sendo assediado pelas ninfas festeiras, e Grover sendo Grover, até aí, nada novo. Senti que devia uma ao filho de Poseidon, então o salvei das flertadoras usando a educação. Conversamos um pouco, afirmei que ele não se tornaria um X-Men, mas o ego poderia inflar em pouco tempo por aqui – Movi minha Rainha da casa C3 e destruí a Torre adversária na H8.

Ele me disse que tinha a estranha sensação que eu não gostava dele – o adversário moveu o Bispo da casa D5 e destruiu o Peão da casa E4

Eu afirmei a estranha sensação dizendo que talvez isso fosse relacionado com o fato de Atena e Poseidon se odiarem, mas garanti a ele que não sabia o que sentia, eu poderia gostar dele ou odia-lo, e das duas opções, a primeira era a mais tentadora – Movi minha Rainha da casa H8 e destruí o Cavalo adversário da casa G8.

Muitas coisas aconteceram em diante, como Hades aparecendo, a mãe de Percy viva, eu e ele adicionando Grover e muitos problemas em uma aventura atrás das pérolas de Perséfone, o Mundo Inferior, muita coisa pra contar, mas aquela traição, ninguém esperava, ninguém previu esse movimento – o adversário moveu o Bispo da casa E4 e destruiu o Peão da casa C2, o Rei está em xeque.

Quando Luke apareceu voando acima do Empire State, nossas suspeitas, as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas, depois de todo esse tempo de gentilezas, atos amigáveis com o acampamento inteiro. Eu achei que o conhecia. Dar um fim nos deuses, esse era o plano dele? Poria um fim no mundo desta forma, não permitiríamos. Não permitimos – Movi meu Rei da casa D1 e destruí o Bispo da casa C2.

Levar o Raio Mestre a Zeus foi tenso e empolgante, era o Monte Olimpo – o adversário avançou seu Peão da casa C5 até a C4.

Conhecer a minha mãe foi provavelmente o melhor momento da minha vida – Movi meu Cavalo da casa B1 até a C3.

E voltar ao Acampamento depois de uma missão comprida foi gratificante – o adversário moveu o Bispo da casa F8 para a G7.

Me manter em movimento nos meus treinos me deixou ligada e depois disso encontrar Percy Jackson me observando, esperando sua vez de ser derrotado era algo novo, mas acostumável – movi o meu Bispo da casa G5 e destruí o Peão da casa E7, o Rei adversário está em xeque.

O fato de eu provavelmente vir a me apaixonar por esse garoto me assusta, o amor é imprevisível – o adversário moveu o Rei da casa D8 e destruiu o Bispo na casa E7.

Mas por enquanto decidirei manter meu plano original, Percy e eu seremos amigos, ótimos amigos, e é pensando nisso que eu o engano, fazendo o pensar que eu o beijaria. Eu sei, cruel, mas ele não pode se distrair desse jeito, não perto de mim – Movi minha Torre da casa H1 até a E1, o Rei adversário está em xeque.

Mas aqui ainda estou eu, jogando xadrez,

Por que?

Porque...

 **A vida é como um jogo de xadrez. Sempre temos que prever os próximos movimentos.**


	2. Sem sorte na floresta

_**Sem sorte na floresta**_

Eu sou um ciclope. Sim.

Só tenho um olho. Um grande olho em cima do nariz. Provavelmente seria sua primeira observação se me visse. Você pode me chamar de monstro se quiser. Pode apertar minha mão e dizer:

"Oi senhor ciclope, quer me devorar?"

Eu diria que não. Porque não me sinto como um monstro. Não quero ser um.

Mas na real, se você me visse, fugiria de mim. Como todos fazem.

Minha moradia era a floresta. Desde que deixei a tumultuosa cidade, que todos chamam de Nova York. Lá era muito perigoso para mim. As pessoas poderiam me ver, e isso seria um problema. Sempre andava com meus cabelos dreadlocks tampando a cara para que ninguém pudesse ver meu rosto. Dormia nos becos da cidade.

Mas a cidade não tinha algo que eu precisava. Comida.

Quero dizer, _tinha_ sim. Mas não estava ao meu alcance. Eu não via como conseguir dinheiro mortal para obter comida. Não acho que alguém empregue _ciclopes_.

Aqui na floresta, há bastante formas de como conseguir comida. As frutas das árvores para colher, os animais que eu posso caçar. E tem a água dos rios para beber.

Passo minhas noites sob o luar. E durante o dia vago por aí, sem destino certo.

Falando assim parece até que eu _gosto_ de viver assim. Mas não. Nem mesmo na floresta eu escapo dos problemas. Tipo os mortais.

Flashback On – Há três semanas – Montanhas.

O dia mais azarado da minha vida.

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte. Bebi um pouco de água no riacho. Minha barriga roncou um pouco. _**Tentei capturar um esquilo para comer. Sem sorte**_. Senti frio, peguei um pouco de lenha. _**Fiz uma fogueira e tropecei nela. Não tive nenhuma queimadura... huh**_. Ciclopes são a prova de fogo. Sempre me esquecia disso. Me sentei no chão de frente para a fogueira, ficando aquecido. As chamas bruxuelavam na minha frente. Peguei minha sacola. Tirei as latas de refrigerante, a panela e os talheres velhos lá de dentro. Costumo usa-los nas refeições. No bolso menor da mochila havia uma maça que eu estava guardando a dois dias. Comi-a.

Enquanto terminava de comer a maça, observava tudo em volta. Os pássaros cantavam. Tudo parecia calmo. Até que ouvi risos e vários pés se arrastando pelo sul...

\- ... andem logo garotos, por aqui, andem. Desse jeito só chegaremos no ônibus de madrugada – era a voz de um homem adulto.

\- Senhor, não capturamos nada e já vamos voltar? – disse a voz de um garoto.

\- Billy, vocês são escoteiros iniciantes, e essas matas são um pouco perigosas, não vamos arriscar – disse o homem.

\- Mas nós poderíamos... ahn... senhor? Aquilo não parece uma fogueira? Será que...?

\- É uma fogueira, rapaz – respondeu o homem. Droga. Se eles me verem... – Ei, senhor, senhor... – ele _viu_ meu rosto - AH, meu Deus, corram! Corram! Um monstro!

Todos gritaram e saíram correndo. Alguns até esbarraram um no outro ao tentar fugir. Mortais. Como se o meu único olho fosse mata-los ou agredi-los. Mas não pude evitar sorrir. Causava medo neles. Ninguém me provocaria.

Olhei para o chão. Uma mochila ficou jogada lá. Me aproximei dela e a peguei abrindo-a. Encontrei um pacote de batatas sabor churrasco, barras de nozes, energéticos, um panfleto de escoteiros, uma corda, um mapa do estado de Nova York e um... óculos Ray Ban preto. Tudo veio a calhar. Embora meu primeiro impulso fosse alcançar aqueles garotos e... devolver a mochila. Mas seria meio que:

"Ei pessoal, deixaram cair a mochila quando correram de mim, vim devolver"

"Ow, muito obrigada senhor monstro, muita gentileza, agora precisamos continuar correndo de você"

Flashback Off

Naquele dia, resolvi ficar com a mochila. E dali para frente usaria os óculos. Para que ninguém pudesse ver meu estúpido olho.


	3. Peões para os deuses

_**Peões para os deuses**_

Tudo estava escuro. Sufocante. Onde eu estava?

" _Luke! Luke, acorde!"_

Água. Uma luta. O Raio. Percy Jackson.

Agora me lembro, preciso sair da água.

Alguma coisa prendia meu pescoço, um cabo com três pontas. Um tridente, arranquei-o e me impulsionei para cima, o quão submergido eu estava?

Se eu não tivesse feito aulas de natação no Acampamento...

Emergi sobre as águas do East River, ainda era noite, quanto tempo fiquei na água? E como não me afoguei? Não cheguei à nenhuma resposta. Olhei para a cidade, o brilho das luzes me permitiam enxergar tudo em volta. Nova York, a cidade que nunca dorme, uma distância de trinta metros entre mim e ela. Nadei até as docas, olhei tudo em volta, alarmado, não havia ninguém a vista. Avistei um barco à motor, uma corda o prendia. Subi no barco para revista-lo, encontrei um cobertor e uma caixa com iscas de todos os tipos. Alguém estava por perto, um pescador.

Eu _precisava_ sair daqui. Ainda estava muito perto do Monte Olimpo. Se Jackson já tivesse entregado o Raio a Zeus, os olimpianos sabem quem é o ladrão. Mas nenhum sinal de que estivessem atrás de mim. Então eu...

" _Luke!"_

Droga. Essa voz. Hermes sabia que eu estava vivo. Agora eu tinha sérios problemas. Será que ele poderia guiar os outros deuses até mim?

" _Bom saber que está vivo, filho"_

\- Não me chame de filho! – eu disse em voz alta por impulso. Olhei em volta, ninguém apareceu.

" _Luke! Por que fez isso? Por que roubou o raio? O garoto de Poseidon nos informou que você queria que os deuses destruíssem uns aos outros, que você estava com raiva. Essa raiva que você sente é de mim? "_

\- Todos os deuses devem ser destruídos! Todos vocês. Todos iguais, egoístas – disse eu, então deixei meu tom de voz mais calmo - Ainda estou aqui, Hermes, e não vou parar por nada. Uma nova geração deve assumir o poder. A era dos olimpianos vai acabar.

" _Luke, não foi escolha minha te abandonar"_

\- Nem sequer se dá o trabalho de vir aqui e dizer isso pessoalmente, deve estar muito ocupado no momento, talvez checando os itens na The UPS Store, certificando-se que não roubei nada de novo.

" _Na verdade estou no Olimpo, estava ouvindo as reclamações de Zeus porque um dos meus filhos quase causou a destruição do mundo. E é claro que daqui a pouco terei que ouvir Hera dando uma palestra de como controlar os filhos e Atena com seus conselhos..."_

\- Não tenho tempo para perder com você – cortei-o. Um desrespeito para um deus, mas o que ele ia fazer? Descer aqui e me incinerar? Não.

" _Eu sei Luke. Você deve fugir. Os outros deuses acham que você está morto e devem permanecer com essa ideia."_

\- Não me diga o que fazer! Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos, não sou como os outros semideuses. Desesperados por atenção – disse eu. Não aceitaria ajuda de um deus, mesmo se fosse para salvar minha vida.

" _Então por que está com tanta raiva? Se não deseja atenção..."_

\- Já chega! Essa é a última vez que nos falamos, deus mensageiro – encerrei a conversa abruptamente, peguei o cobertor saltei do barco e segui caminho até o centro da cidade. Tinha que sair de Nova York e encontrar... os outros. Precisava avisa-los que o plano foi por água baixo. No sentido literal, pensando bem.

Silena estava na casa do pai dela. Chris e os outros estavam no Acampamento e eu não voltaria para lá, nem clandestinamente. Sim, tinha alguns aliados que estavam por aí. Não muitos. _**Algumas pessoas não sabem apreciar meu pensamento linear.**_ _**Somos apenas peões para os deuses. Não sei como tantas pessoas podem ser tão cegas.**_

Silena mora em Cleveland, Tennessee há mais de mil e duzentos quilômetros daqui, ia ser uma viagem longa. Mas ela era minha única chance. Não que eu confiasse nela, eu não confio em ninguém, mas eu a trouxe para a minha causa. Posso ser muito convincente quando quero. Já Chris Rodriguez, veio para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue a dois anos e não sabia de quem era filho durante um ano inteiro, até Hermes dizer em seus pensamentos que era seu pai. Existe melhor forma de informar algo assim? É como pedir o divórcio por mensagem de texto. Chris ficou rancoroso com os deuses desde então, quase tanto quanto eu, só o que eu precisei fazer foi motiva-lo um pouco, e ele se mostrou um ótimo aliado.

Cheguei à Pensilvânia em um dia, consegui dracmas, dinheiro, itens mortais e transporte pelo caminho, isso me fez lembrar um pouco dos tempos antigos. Apesar de que naquela época eu nunca havia roubado um carro, talvez porque não sabia dirigir direito. Hoje tudo que é ilegal me atrai, não dou a mínima para os mortais de qualquer forma. Enquanto passava por Brookville acelerando o Plymouth Laser a 105 Km/h pensava no meu último encontro com Silena no Acampamento.

Flashback On – 7 meses atrás.

Estava jogando Resident Evil 5 no Xbox 360 quando ela entrou na tenda.

\- Luke – ela chamou.

\- Hã? – perguntei sem me virar pra ela. Jogos me deixavam super concentrado.

\- Preciso falar com você – disse ela, vendo que eu não estava prestando muita atenção – é sobre o plano.

Pausei o jogo e a encarei. Depois olhei para os lados para ver se alguém estava por perto. Ninguém estava. Não era inteligente conversar sobre isso em um lugar tão cheio como o Acampamento. Mas Silena não era _inteligente_.

\- Ainda está em dúvida Silena? – perguntei-lhe levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não, é só que surgiu um imprevisto para mim. Vou para a casa do meu pai. Não posso adiar – disse ela me olhando com seus belos olhos. As vezes era difícil lembrar que ela era só uma aliada. Me levantei da cadeira. Se Silena viajasse...

\- Você não pode adiar? Silena, daqui a uma semana eu irei ao Monte Olimpo. Vou usar meus truques para entrar e minhas habilidades furtivas. Vou roubar o Raio. Mas é um trabalho para dois. Só o que eu te pedi foi isso, uma pequena ajuda. Ninguém vai saber da sua participação, nem mesmo Chris e os outros se assim você quiser. Eu não quero perder mais tempo, está comigo ou não?

\- Estou com você Luke, você sabe, só acho que apressamos demais as coisas – respondeu ela.

\- Eu sei, por isso estou pedindo para não viajar para a casa do seu pai, eu _preciso_ de você – disse eu. Na verdade, qualquer um poderia me ajudar com o plano, mas Silena era a mais fácil de controlar, então eu não teria problemas.

\- Vai ser só por um tempinho, vou estar de volta em breve. Antes que você pisque, querido – afirmou ela.

\- Silena, não... – comecei.

\- Chris pode ir no meu lugar. Ele está tão nisso quanto você, posso falar com ele se você quiser. Um pouco de charme e _voilà._ O parceiro perfeito para o crime – disse ela.

Pensei por um instante. Não conseguiria nada discutindo com Silena e nem queria. Chris poderia servir, sendo um aliado devoto.

\- Tudo bem, Silena. Mas espero que dá próxima vez que eu precisar de você, seja mais _atenciosa_ – avisei. Ela se aproximou de mim. Colocou as mãos no meu rosto, um pequeno sorriso de escárnio apareceu.

\- Luke, você é lindo, mas não força tanto a barra comigo. O Chris é seu bichinho de estimação, não eu – disse ela.

\- Como vai o Beckendorf? – perguntei retribuindo o sorriso. Ela ficou séria. Beckendorf era um assunto delicado para ela, sendo sua paixão secreta e tal. Eu descobri isso sobre ela, e outras coisas. Silena sorriu um pouco por fim.

\- Ah Luke, sempre gostei de você por isso, a forma como tenta manipular as pessoas. Nos damos tão bem, não é mesmo? – ela me deu um selinho – melhor continuarmos assim – então ela foi embora.

Duas horas depois fui atrás de Chris. Encontrei ele conversando com um campista.

\- Ei Luke! – cumprimentou ele – eu ia procura-lo agora mesmo, tenho um assunto pra tratar com você.

\- Tudo bem, mas isso pode esperar, preciso de você pra uma coisa.

\- Certo... - disse ele, então se virou para o outro garoto - ...ah Ethan, falo com você depois.

O garoto assentiu e seguiu caminho. Contei a Chris o que precisava que ele fizesse. Ele aceitou na mesma hora. Como esperado.

\- Isso têm que dar certo, Chris – disse a ele.

\- E vai... ahn a propósito, Luke, nós poderíamos trazer mais pessoas para o nosso lado –disse ele – como o Ethan, ele...

\- Eu disse para deixar essa parte comigo, já temos uma dúzia de meio-sangues conosco. Você disse algo para Ethan Nakamura? – perguntei a ele.

\- Não, mas ele poderia ser ótima adição – disse ele.

\- Vou falar com ele, mas não agora. Por enquanto esperamos – finalizei a conversa.

Flashback Off

Todos os meus aliados do Acampamento, já deveriam saber do meu fracasso. Isso não era bom. Eles não podiam desistir. Principalmente agora que eu preciso deles.

Dirigi por mais uma hora, até ouvir...

" _Filhote de deus"_

Balancei a cabeça. Que voz era essa. Nunca a ouvi. Já até comecei a pensar que era o sono, mas...

" _Luke, filho de Hermes"_

Não era o sono. Parei o carro no encostamento. Será que eles me encontraram? Um deus estava atrás de mim?

\- Quem é você? – perguntei.

" _Ouvi seus pensamentos, suas maldições. Rejeitou sua parte humana, e foi rejeitado pela parte divina. Um garoto corajoso, muito interessante"_

A voz era um sussurro áspero, como se o dono dela estivesse poupando milênios de força para dizer aquelas palavras. Mas quem...

" _Você quer saber quem eu sou, mas temo que se souber, corra de volta para os deuses pedindo perdão"_

\- Isso não vai acontecer – disse eu. Isso _nunca_ aconteceria.

" _Sou aquele que você estava esperando, meio-humano"_

\- Eu não esperava por ninguém, se você é um deus, então...

" _Não me insulte desse jeito. Me comparar à aqueles insetos. Eu sou mais do que um deus. Sou um Titã. Sou Cronos, seu novo senhor."_

\- Impossível. Cronos foi destruído a milênios – disse eu.

" _Um Titã não pode ser destruído. Fui esquartejado, tendo meus pedaços jogados ao Tártaro, obrigado a sofrer um tormento insuportável. Adivinha por quem. Os olimpianos."_

Fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos. Se Cronos pudesse voltar, seria perfeito, eu teria a minha vingança... a melhor chance de destruir os deuses e qualquer um no caminho.

\- Do que você precisa? – perguntei. Surpreendendo a mim mesmo.

Um riso ribombou em meus ouvidos.

" _Não gosta de perder tempo, muito bem. Mas antes você deve me achar, me trazer de volta do tormento. Boa sorte. "_

Embaixo dos meus pés o chão se abriu, comecei a descer em uma escuridão infinita. Isso não é bom.

" _Você vai precisar"_


	4. Estética

_**Estética**_

As filhas de Afrodite já estavam me irritando. Me irritando muito. A ponto de eu quase agir como uma filha de Ares, e sair correndo atrás delas com uma lança.

Mas meu autocontrole é excepcional, funciona mesmo. Bom, funciona até me ofenderem diretamente, porque meu ego é sensível a várias coisas. Como alguém dizer que é melhor do que eu em: Lutas, xadrez, estratégia, qualquer coisa envolvendo a inteligência...

Mas beleza estética nunca foi uma delas, talvez porque nunca precisei ouvir:

"Sou bem mais bonita do que aquela filha de Atena"

Se eu tivesse dois por cento do orgulho que a minha mãe tem, estaríamos queimando a mortalha de Drew Tanaka agora. Os filhos e filhas de Atena _são_ belos. E não estou falando isso só porque diz respeito a mim e aos meu irmãos e irmãs. Apenas temos charme natural, não ficamos dez horas por dia fazendo maquiagem, cuidando da pele e falando sobre quem ficou com quem. Além disso, Atena é uma das deusas mais bonitas. E para nós há coisas mais importantes na vida. Como o aprendizado.

Então deixei o comentário pra lá... só que não. Queria muito não ter dado importância para o que falavam de mim, isso sempre acontecia ao redor do Acampamento de um jeito ou de outro. Mas quando ouvi um nome ser citado na conversa fiquei apreensiva na hora.

"...Percy Jackson... sim, o novato filho de Poseidon..."

"O que tem ele? – perguntou uma garota rindo – é o seu próximo alvo?"

Drew riu.

"Talvez irmãzinha, você sabe como eu adoro um herói"

"É, mas você sabe que ele tem dona – disse a outra filha de Afrodite."

"Que dona? Annabeth não é namorada dele"

"Mas é amiga e está todos os dias com ele, talvez ela goste dele – comentou para a irmã."

"Isso não me impede em nada, só porque ela acabou de conhecer ele, e saíram em missão juntos, não significa que agora ele é território dela. Além disso, qual é, sou bem mais bonita do que aquela filha de Atena, não concorda? – perguntou Drew, mas não esperou resposta – estou pensando em convida-lo para a festa do dia 5, o que você acha?"

A outra garota bufou.

"Se essa festa for igual as que as ninfas deram depois do último Capture a Bandeira, nem convida que vai ser micão – debochou ela."

"Não vai ser que nem aquela porcaria, foram nossas irmãs que organizaram – disse Drew."

"Então boa sorte, e não esquece de levar camisinha no dia..."

Ouvi isso tudo enquanto passava pelas águas termais perto da praia. Depois disso até quase me esqueci que estava indo para o chalé de Percy. Resolvi que era melhor ir _logo,_ só pro caso de Drew acabar aparecendo por lá fazendo convites. Se isso acontecesse eu lhe lançaria um olhar mortal tirado lá do fundo da minha alma. Talvez até fizesse uma faca voar nela sem querer.

Mas... caramba. Camisinhas? O que essa garota estava querendo com Percy?

Nossa, para uma filha de Atena eu conseguia ser imbecil as vezes... é claro que eu sabia o que ela queria.

E sobre a parte em que ela falou sobre ser mais bonita que eu... será que isso é verdade? Deixei isso pra lá. Sem essa de me importar com coisas fúteis.

Cheguei em frente ao chalé, não tinha porta e era todo aberto, apenas com cortinas brancas para esconder o que quer que estivesse ali dentro. Então chamei pelo nome de Percy. Sem resposta. Entrei por fim. O lugar é estonteante, metade dele ficava na praia, e a outra metade no mar. Uma vista fantástica.

Encontrei Percy deitado em uma rede de balanço, o semblante relaxado. Ele usava uma camiseta azul com bermudas cargo bege, o cabelo castanho escuro e liso, despenteado. O garoto dormia como um bebê. Me fez querer desistir de acorda-lo para ir treinar, para apenas observa-lo dormir. Arrepiei com a lembrança de um quase beijo.

Aquele foi o momento mais indeciso da minha vida. Eu _queria_ beija-lo. Tipo queria muito mesmo. Nossa, os lábios deles nos meus...

Mas... eu só o conhecia há uma semana. Deveríamos ser amigos antes de rolar alguma coisa, não deveríamos? Nós não estaríamos apenas ficando casualmente como todo mundo da nossa idade faz. Teria que ter um significado para mim, e iria querer que tivesse para Percy também. Não estou preparada para um relacionamento, o que é quase irônico, vendo que sempre me preparo para tudo. Malditos sentimentos.

Sentimentos. Positivos ou negativos. Ainda não disse a ele quais eram. Porque desde que voltamos da missão eu meio que gastei meu tempo digerindo o fato de Luke ter traído o Acampamento inteiro. Não conseguia pensar em rapazes sem ficar confusa e aflita.

Percy se mexeu na rede. Sorri um pouco. Ele parecia sentir minha inquietação. Me aproximei um pouco dele e toquei seu rosto suavemente.

\- Percy. Percy, ei acorde – ordenei, acariciando seu rosto. Amigos podem acariciar os amigos, não podem? – Vamos lá, acorde, preciso acabar com você de novo em uma luta.

\- Uhm – ele resmungou – só mais cinco minutos mãe.

Eu ri. Fala sério, isso foi tão clichê.

\- Não, sério Percy. Acorda – comecei a chama-lo mais alto – temos que treinar.

\- Mas o...? – ele perguntou/resmungou abrindo os olhos – Annabeth?

\- Isso aí – afirmei, usando meu sorriso convencido – levante-se e lute, herói.

\- Que horas são? – ele perguntou sonolento.

\- São quase 8 horas – informei – aqui, nós sempre acordamos cedo para treinar. Vai ter que se acostumar. Agora, levanta e lava o rosto. O café da manhã foi há uma hora – ele se sentou e fez uma careta de horror, que saiu estranha porque ele ainda estava sonolento - mas como eu sou legal, eu trouxe um pouco de comida para você, – joguei para ele um pacote marrom – não quero que a fome atrapalhe você quando eu estiver chutando sua bunda no treino.

Ele bufou, depois olhou para mim sorrindo.

\- Como você é convencida... – ele abriu o pacote – ah, obrigado pelo sanduiche e o suco de laranja...

\- Tem néctar nesse suco – revelei, ele olhou para mim – é para fortalecer os campistas.

\- Tudo bem, ah... eu vou... – ele apontou uma porta de madeira clara - ...me arrumar e trocar de roupa.

\- Certo... sem pressa, quero dizer, com pressa na verdade, temos que treinar – disse eu. Ele ficou me encarando por uns dez segundos.

\- Você vai esperar eu me trocar aqui ou...? – indagou ele, visivelmente envergonhado.

\- Ah, desculpe, claro... hã... eu vou até a área de treinamento, hã... te espero lá então – respondi.

\- Mas se você quiser ficar... – começou ele, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho que checar se a minha espada está, hã, bem polida. Então eu já vou indo – disse a ele, e deixei o chalé. Isso já estava embaraçoso para mim o suficiente.

Nota mental: nunca mais ficar tímida e desajeitada perto de um garoto. Perto de _ninguém_.

Eu não era assim. Eu não _sou_ assim, comigo nunca teve esse lance de ficar sem palavras ou gaguejar perto de um cara. Sou uma pessoa confiante.

Fui caminhando até a área de treinamento habitual. Ainda tinha algo que não saia da minha cabeça. O que Drew disse sobre ser mais bonita que eu... talvez... Percy também possa achar isso, e se...

"Deixa de ser trouxa Annabeth" disse meu subconsciente.

Balancei a cabeça ignorando tudo que ouvi nesse começo de manhã. Foco no treino. Foco.

A visão de Grover cruzou meus olhos. Caramba, isso me lembrou do que ele fez no Mundo Inferior. Aquela coisa toda de ficar para trás para que eu, Percy e a mãe dele pudéssemos sair de lá. Eu não o tinha agradecido ainda.

Andei até ele.

\- Ei, Grover – ele se virou para me encarar abrindo aquele sorriso maroto de sempre.

\- E aí Annabeth, como vai? Andou treinando? Mandando alguns campistas para a enfermaria talvez? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo. Eu acabei sorrindo também. Grover sempre estava de bom humor e alegrava quem não estava. Um exímio piadista também.

\- Nessa manhã ainda não, mas talvez você tenha que visitar Percy depois na enfermaria. Só um pressentimento – disse eu. Ele riu.

\- Pega leve com o garoto, gata. Você ainda vai ter muito tempo para acabar com ele – ele me deu uma piscadela, me deixando interpretar o que ele quis dizer com "acabar". Ah Grover – mas então... como você está?

\- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, você estava no _Mundo Inferior,_ ainda não me disse o que aconteceu lá – disse eu. O sorriso maroto voltou em seus lábios.

\- Até que foi uma experiência _interessante_ – informou ele, sonhador. Algo me dizia que eu não iria querer saber mais o que aconteceu naquele lugar.

\- Você não tem jeito, mas mesmo assim, obrigada. Você não precisava ter ficado lá, foi muito nobre e corajoso da sua parte – disse eu, abraçando ele.

\- Ow, Annie, nem começa. Com essa declaração e esse seu charme, vou acabar me apaixonando – disse ele depois que o soltei. Eu ri, dei um tapinha amigável no braço dele e depois disse que estava indo treinar.

O treino nesse dia até que foi interessante. Percy perdeu para mim em uma luta fascinante. Ele contou que o sol bateu nos meus olhos e fez com que ele perdesse a concentração, fala sério, quem teria que ter perdido a concentração com isso era eu. Isso me fez rir, ele é tão adorável.

Mas a parte mais interessante do dia foi a hora do almoço.

Percy, Grover, eu e um dos meus irmãos estávamos conversando normalmente em uma das mesas, quando Drew aproximou-se desfilando pelo refeitório com duas de suas irmãs atrás.

\- Oi pessoal! Que ótimo ver vocês – disse Drew. Um quilo de maquiagem na cara. Grover a fixava com os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente como sempre faz quando vê as filhas de Afrodite. Meu irmão nem sequer olhou. Percy a encarou inexpressivo como se nunca a tivesse visto, até porque ele nunca viu mesmo. E eu a olhava como se a presença dela, bem, não deveria estar _presente_. – como vão?

\- Estávamos bem – respondi, antes que Grover se avacalhasse – _Estávamos_ – repeti. Ela olhou para mim, como se acabasse de me notar sentada ali.

\- Ah, bom, então... – ela olhou para Percy, e sorriu como Grover – eu queria fazer um convite ao nosso recente campista – Percy parecia confuso, mas se endireitou – eu e meus irmãos vamos dar uma festa domingo no salão de Afrodite que nós temos aqui, e vamos poder levar um par... – ela deixou a frase no ar para que Percy a pegasse. E ele pegou, da melhor forma que eu poderia esperar.

\- Oh, hã, isso é ótimo. Obrigado. Bom, se é permitido levar um par – ele olhou para mim – Annabeth, você quer ir comigo? – o sorriso de Drew foi atropelado por uma careta de espantosa descrença.

\- Eu adoraria Percy, obrigada por perguntar – respondi. Dane-se a festa, o que eu queria era ver a semente da discórdia brotar. Olhei para Drew, uma sobrancelha levantada, e a minha marca registrada: um sorriso presunçoso. A filha de Afrodite tentou se recuperar.

\- Hã, na verdade, eu quis dizer que estava procurando um par... – começou Drew, usando as palavras erradas dessa vez. Percy a interrompeu.

\- Ah, sinto muito, interpretei mal, você queria que eu te ajudasse a arrumar um par – quase cuspi meu refrigerante – Grover adoraria ir com você, não é cara? – queria beijar Percy nesse momento.

\- Adoraria com certeza – respondeu Grover e piscou para uma Drew horrorizada. As irmãs atrás dela estavam indecisas entre segurar o riso ou olhar para os lados. Drew abriu a boca para falar, provavelmente tentando desfazer a merda já feita para o lado dela. Mas foi interrompida por meu irmão, que antes mal observava a cena.

\- Como um quebra-cabeça, tudo se encaixa. Percy ajudou Drew a achar um par na festa, e como recompensa também foi convidado, e irá levar Annabeth. Isso é o mundo girando – sorri para meu irmão que retribui com uma piscadela.

\- Mas eu não... – tentou uma última vez Drew. Mas eu a finalizei com um Fatality.

\- Então, nos vemos no domingo na festa, – disse a Drew, já me levantando, virei para os meninos – rapazes, vocês vêm? Ainda temos o que fazer.

\- Sim! – responderam eles juntos.

Enquanto caminhávamos para longe, olhei para trás só para ver Drew ainda parada com cara de paçoca.

Domingo havia chegado rápido. Rápido demais. Eram quase dez horas da manhã. Eu tinha acabado de escolher meu vestido, quando Lacy, uma outra filha de Afrodite entrou sozinha na minha cabana...

\- Ei, Annabeth, eu... – ela olhou para o vestido em cima da minha cama – ah, você já escolheu o vestido? Eu soube que você vai com Percy. Maneiro.

Dei um sorriso mínimo para ela. Lacy é a única filha de Afrodite com quem me dou bem. Talvez porque ela não é uma cretina como a Drew, ou como as outras irmãs que apenas ficam fazendo topless na beira da praia.

\- Eu vim devolver o livro de estratégias que você me emprestou – ela tirou um livro de dentro da bolsa e me entregou – obrigada e, hã, sabe aquele seu bracelete grego dourado e antigo que mais parece acessório de guerra do que qualquer coisa? Então, use-o. Vai ficar ótimo com o vestido, você ainda vai parecer uma guerreira, e... hã, que foi? – ela perguntou quando viu que eu a encarava – só estou dando conselhos.

\- Tudo bem – passei a mão nos olhos – você tem razão. O bracelete ficaria ótimo... mais alguma coisa? – Lacy me olhou como se achasse que eu não a estava levando a sério.

\- Você está brincando? – perguntou ela. Eu bufei meio cansada. Adorava planejar coisas, mas moda não era exatamente o meu forte.

\- Não, não estou. Uma mãozinha cairia bem – respondi – mas sério, nada extravagante, pouca maquiagem. Não quero parecer uma palhaça falida de um circo clandestino.

Lacy apenas me avaliava de cima a baixo, como se não soubesse por onde começar. Tentei não me sentir ofendida. Então ela fixou os olhos no meu cabelo.

\- Loiro – soltou ela.

\- Daltônica. É castanho – revidei.

Ela colocou as mãos na testa em um gesto de: "Você por acaso é burra, garota?"

Encarei ela. Lacy, Lacy. Muito cuidado com as próximas palavras que saírem da sua boca.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que deveríamos pintar seu cabelo de loiro – explicou ela.

Olhei para meu cabelo castanho liso, depois para Lacy. Fiz esse movimento umas cinco vezes.

\- Não – respondi. Essa era a cor natural do meu cabelo. Eu gostava dessa cor. Ela realçava meus olhos azuis brilhantes.

\- É só um experimento, Annabeth, você pode pintar de novo ou descolorir, é super fácil – insistiu ela.

\- Não faz o menor sentido pintar o cabelo para depois despintar.

\- É só para... sabe, a festa. Se você não gostar, pintamos de novo... a qual é, vamos lá, você não vai deixar de ser pura sedução... – ela ia dizendo.

\- Pura sedução? – perguntei. Sedução? Nunca ninguém se referiu a mim usando essa palavra, nem verbalmente, muito menos substantivamente.

\- Desculpe, é que você sabe, todo mundo fala, e tipo... realmente, me desculpe – disse ela desajeitada. Parecia com medo agora.

\- Tudo bem Lacy, só me diga o que todo mundo fala – pedi, séria – só pra acabar com isso logo, e seja sincera.

\- Ah, bom... que você é encantadora... não no sentido de simpatia, mas em beleza. Alguns caras falam que quando você está lutando, parece uma deusa da guerra e que só não te convidam para sair porque você é intimidadora – disse ela, olhando mais para a porta do que para mim. Ela não precisaria sair correndo, não fiquei nervosa com o que me disse. Gostei de saber, mais ainda da parte que eu intimidava os rapazes. Depois que Lacy viu que estava segura – só pra deixar registrado, não só porque você é minha capitã no Capture a Bandeira, eu te acho um doce...

\- Lacy... – comecei meio que rindo.

\- Bem açucarado com cauda de chocola...

\- Lacy! – interrompi, tentando faze-la voltar ao assunto de antes.

\- Desculpe, tudo bem, voltando no seu cabelo. Eu vou buscar a tinta, e já volto – disse ela indo para a porta.

\- Mas eu... – tentei começar, mas ela já havia desaparecido.

Quando ela voltou, a insistência continuou firme e forte. Até que cedi. É, isso mesmo. Sim, deixei ela pintar meu cabelo. Ficamos horas, dentro do meu quarto. Quando eram sete horas, o cabelo, a maquiagem e todo o resto estavam prontos, Lacy bateu duas palmas como se tivesse acabado de preparar um prato Gourmet.

\- Pronto. Espelho. Agora. Capitã Chase – ordenou ela. Fui em direção ao espelho, e me olhei – então? O que achou?

\- Nossa – exclamei. Eu estava em frente ao espelho, com os cabelos loiros lisos caindo pelos ombros nus, o vestido preto estilo tomara-que-caia, os braceletes dourados em cada braço, a maquiagem resumida a apenas um lápis preto nos olhos e um batom rosa passado de leve nos lábios – até que não ficou ruim.

\- Deuses, sério que esse é seu comentário – disse Lacy. Virei para ela – um excelente comentário, devo dizer, acho que os críticos de moda deveriam aderi-lo e usá-lo para se basear quando fossem julgar um desfile...

\- Obrigado Lacy – agradeci.

\- Ah, não foi nada. Mas... – ela andou até a porta, e sem olhar para ela, a abriu para revelar Grover e Drew parados ali – a opinião de um garoto... ah, irmã? Que que você veio...

\- Vim acompanhar o bode... quer dizer, sátiro, e ver como... – então ela olhou para mim – ah, oi Annabeth, você está linda – ela sorriu falsamente – até parece gente.

\- Olha a minha super cara de riso Drew – disse eu, apontando para minha super cara séria. Virei para Lacy – você chamou eles?

\- Na verdade, só chamei Grover por mensagem agora pouco, e porque ele é seu amigo, já a Drew... – Lacy dizia, porém interrompida por Drew.

\- Vim para ver a tenente...

\- Capitã – corrigiu Lacy.

\- ...vestindo uma armadura de uma filha de Afrodite – continuou Drew.

\- Armadura? Adoraria mesmo que tivesse uma batalha nessa festa – encarei Drew, depois virei pra Grover – ainda tenho que esperar Percy aparecer... e uau, Grover, está um charme hoje – reparei em seu traje.

Ele usava apenas um terno preto abotoado com uma camisa branca por baixo, como é um sátiro, não daria para colocar calças sócias e nem sapatos. Ele também tinha um cavanhaque em processo de crescimento. Mas o que chamou minha atenção foram seus chifres. Cara. _**Eu nunca tinha reparado antes. Mas chifres combinam com Grover!**_

Sabia que ele os tinha adquirido depois da missão, mas assim como o cavanhaque, ele estava crescendo.

\- Gata, que papo é esse de hoje? Eu estou um charme todo dia – piscou Grover – e você também está deslumbrante, adorei a nova cor de cabelo. O meu garoto se deu bem - entendi que com "meu garoto" ele queria dizer Percy. Drew apenas rolou os olhos, e Grover reparando nisso se aproximou dela – Eu sei, meu amor, o ciúmes é algo que vem naturalmente quando se lida comigo, mas eu sou exclusivamente seu essa noite, então aproveita. Agora, olha só que horas são. Pessoal, precisamos ir para a festa. Quero arrasar na pista de dança – ele voltou para mim – Percy vai chegar daqui a pouco, se você quiser que a gente espere...

\- Não, não, não, não. Podem ir. Tranquilo. Lacy, se você quiser ir também, seu par deve estar esperando – disse para eles. Eu já tinha ficado perto da Drew o suficiente por uma vida.

\- Ok – disseram Grover e Lacy juntos, e partiram com uma Drew insatisfeita atrás.

Vinte minutos se passaram até que uma batida na porta pudesse ser ouvida. Caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a. De pé ali parado, estava Percy. O cabelo castanho escuro estava penteado para trás, mas sem gel, fazendo-os parecer rebeldes, os olhos estavam ainda mais azuis, ele usava um blazer preto em cima de uma camiseta branca com gola V, calças jeans pretas com um rasgo no joelho e um cinto com uma fivela estilo Rock, e por último, coturnos de cano alto em couro preto.

Me senti uma mendiga perto dele. É tudo o que posso dizer. Até perdi meu rumo.

\- Uau você está... maravilhosa – elogiou ele parecendo entorpecido – hã, me desculpe pelo atraso, é que Grover me arrastou até dois rapazes filhos de Afrodite. Eles tentaram me dar um banho de moda. Não sei se funcionou muito bem... ah, Annabeth, você está legal?

Tentei me lembrar de uma nota mental minha. Algo sobre nunca ficar sem jeito na frente de alguém... sinceramente, não lembro bem agora.

\- Percy! – suspirei – você está perfeito.

\- Hã, é muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso, você é muito legal comigo...

\- Não, tipo, sério Percy. Você está perfeito – disse a ele, que pareceu surpreso com o elogio.

\- Obrigado, Annabeth – agradeceu ele beijando meu rosto, arrepiando minha pele – mas ninguém pode superar sua beleza esta noite. E seu cabelo... uau.

\- Obrigada, Percy – beijei seu rosto de volta – uma dama deve aceitar o elogio vindo de um cavalheiro.

Nós dois rimos.

\- Mas você se arrumou tão bem só para mim? – perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Caramba. Esse dia todo enquanto eu me arrumava, Percy praticamente nem passou pela minha cabeça, e eu realmente nunca seria o tipo de garota que me mudaria tanto em busca da aprovação de um garoto. Claro que eu não diria isso a Percy. Mas o _que_ diria?

\- Ah, eu... não... na verdade... – comecei mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Obrigado – agradeceu ele com os olhos brilhando – não iria querer que você mudasse nada sem que isso fosse apenas por você.

Sorri para ele, já era hora de ir ou perderíamos parte da festa.

\- Então, vamos? – perguntei.

\- Com certeza – respondeu ele, me oferecendo o braço direito no qual eu enganchei o meu esquerdo.

Chegamos na festa caminhando pelo meio do Acampamento, a música já se fazia ouvir. Encontramos o lugar, o que foi uma pena, porque Percy e eu estávamos tendo a conversa mais longa que já tivemos. Eu contava para ele tudo sobre o Acampamento, as atividades, os costumes, as pessoas e tudo que ele não sabia ainda. O salão de festas era elegante, porém mediano, dava para entender porque nem todos os campistas poderiam vir, ali iriam caber sessenta pessoas, contando com o espaço para dançar, talvez algumas mesas, e ainda quem sabe um palco para alguma coisa.

\- Sabe – comecei dizendo para Percy enquanto entravamos pelas portas do salão – a pior parte dessa festa, é que ela parece um baile de formatura do colegial, a melhor parte é que não é um baile de formatura do colegial.

Percy riu. Ele já tinha me dito o quanto ele detestava o seu último colégio e que preferia ficar sentado no fundo da piscina.

\- Não precisamos ficar muito tempo aqui, eu não faço questão – disse ele olhando para mim – que tal, eu trazer duas taças de néctar pra gente.

\- Eu já vi esse filme antes. Você sai para pegar as bebidas, e eu acabo sumindo de repente por algum motivo – disse eu. Percy levantou as sobrancelhas – eu vou com você, tudo bem?

Ele assentiu divertido e fomos para a mesa das bebidas. O néctar estava ótimo como sempre. Eu e Percy estávamos assistindo Grover dançar Born This Way da Lady Gaga no meio da pista de dança, Drew não conseguia acompanha-lo. Ao meu lado, Percy riu.

\- O que foi? – perguntei divertida.

\- É como se estivéssemos de volta naquele casino, só que sem flor de Lótus e missão contra o tempo – disse ele ainda assistindo a coreografia de Grover.

\- As coisas se resolvem – expressei. Percy me fitou, eu retribui.

\- Não dançamos aquele dia – lembrou ele, e continuou me olhando, e a essa altura parecia que já estávamos paralisados no olhar um do outro, nada ao nosso redor.

\- Temos que alterar isso – propus. Esperamos os outros campistas terminarem a sessão balada eletrônica.

Quando Far Away do Nickelback começou a tocar, Percy e eu já estávamos abraçados, movendo-se devagar como o ritmo da música exigia. O cheiro natural dele me alcançou, familiarizando a brisa do mar.

\- Que sorte você não estar de salto – comentou ele em meu ouvido, e amaldiçoado seja o deus dos arrepios – porque estaríamos desiguais agora.

\- A filha da deusa da sabedoria, lembra? Eu sempre penso em tudo – evidenciei, Ele murmurou um "Uhum" no meu ombro, bem perto do meu ouvido. Minha cabeça estava apoiada no seu pescoço, transmitindo seu calor para mim – Obrigada por isso Percy. Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter.

\- Eu sei – concordou ele ainda em meu ouvido.

Sorri. Lembraria dessa noite para sempre.

\- Eu disse a você que um enorme ego não estava fora de questão.


	5. Fotos

_**Fotos**_

Estava dirigindo pelas ruas de Cleveland, Tennessee. Havia acabado de roubar uma van de transporte Ford E350. You're Going Down do Sick Puppies tocava ao rádio como trilha sonora. Estava satisfeito, _muito._ Olhei para trás, para o meu carregamento. Caixas com produtos alimentícios, refrigerantes, cervejas, _um caixão dourado contendo os restos de um Titã_ , vinhos... tudo o que um semideus vingativo precisa para uma viagem. A casa de Silena ainda era o meu destino circulado no mapa.

Mas espera, como eu consegui o caixão de Cronos?

É uma longa história.

Flahback On – Profundezas do Mundo Inferior – Tártaro – Há um dia.

Cronos me mandou até o Tártaro, onde fiquei cercado de monstros adoráveis. Usei minha diplomacia, me apresentei, disse meus propósitos e como isso os favorecia. Claro que eles... tentaram me matar. Lutei com alguns deles. Quase morri. Eles até fizeram um corte no meu rosto. Mas acho que a soberania de Cronos os intimidou um _pouquinho_. Um semideus no Tártaro a mando do Senhor do Tempo tinha que ser levado a sério. Então fiz um acordo com eles: se me levassem até o caixão dourado e ajudassem a tira-lo de lá, depois de minha vitória contra os deuses, _todos_ seriam libertados do reino de Hades. _Caso_ eu não conseguisse essa vitória, eles poderiam me encontrar e fazer o que bem entender comigo, o que pra mim era um bom acordo, considerando que se eu perdesse contra os deuses, provavelmente morreria de todo jeito. E eles não tinham nada a perder, só a ganhar.

Com alguns monstros voadores, sobrevoamos o Tártaro por _dois_ dias inteiros, e depois de todo o cansaço, a fome, e a sede encontrei o caixão nas profundezas daquele lugar.

Sair seria a parte _difícil_. Cronos não podia me mandar de volta, suas forças já tinham sido esgotadas quando me trouxe. Eu já tinha feito um favor a Hades antes levando-o a obter o Raio, não tenho culpa se o incompetente não conseguiu mantê-lo. Mas havia o fato de que ele provavelmente não sabia da minha participação, e ainda que se soubesse estava cagando pra isso. Por tais motivos, pedir permissão para atravessar seu reino levando o caixão de seu pai estava fora de cogitação. Tive que pensar muito até que uma ideia me ocorreu. As pérolas de Perséfone. Tinha que torcer para que ela estivesse com um dos amantes dela agora... tudo o que eu precisava era chegar aos aposentos da deusa, era a minha única chance. Os monstros não podiam chegar até lá, pois estavam presos magicamente no Tártaro e só podiam sair se Hades permitisse, o que ele fazia quando dava vontade. Mas eles poderiam me transportar com o caixão perto da borda, o suficiente para me arremessar até ela, e então estaria no Mundo Inferior.

Foi o que fizeram, segurei firme no caixão enquanto me arremessavam, e depois tive que superar o estado de zonzeira infligido pelo impacto com as pedras na beira do precipício que dava no Tártaro. Tudo bem, já tinha passado por uma etapa, agora faltava ir até o quarto de Perséfone esperando que ela esteja... hum, ocupada e roubar a pérola. O caixão teria que permanecer aqui por enquanto, não conseguiria carrega-lo sozinho e ele estava bem escondido atrás das pedras. Olhei para cima, ao longe se via o imponente castelo de Hades, seria impossível chegar lá andando, mas de acordo com as histórias que eu já ouvi, havia um barqueiro que transportava quem quisesse em troca de dracmas, e a minha sorte era que eu sempre guardava os meus dracmas no bolso interno da jaqueta. Examinei em volta, nenhum sinal de barco.

Andei por uma trilha, quando o avistei descendo remando para onde presumi ser os Campos de Asfódelo, por causa da forma do local: muito quieto para ser os Campos da Punição, e muito feio para ser os Campos Elísios... o que me fez pensar em Thalia imediatamente. Será que sua alma tinha vindo para o Mundo Inferior receber os méritos pelos seus atos heroicos, ou estaria presa á aquela árvore nas fronteiras do Acampamento?

Eu não sei. E isso me fez parar na hora. Uma súbita vontade de visitar o Elísio me atingiu, só para ser ignorada pela lembrança dela sendo transformada em uma árvore por Zeus. Era isso. Eu estava na direção certa. Vingaria Thalia primeiro, depois não haveria deuses que me impedissem de vê-la.

Continuei meu caminho até o barqueiro encapuzado. Ele mantinha seus olhos nas almas em volta. Objetos de todos os tipos flutuavam acima. Queria mais do que nunca sair daqui, então me aproximei do barqueiro, que ainda olhava em volta para depois fixar seus olhos negros em mim.

\- Me leve ao castelo de Hades, e lhe darei meus dracmas como pagamento – disse a ele. Ele me fitou em silêncio por um instante.

\- Os vivos devem pensar que o submundo é algum tipo de ponto turístico agora, pois recentemente três não-mortos visitaram esse lugar – ele continuou me olhando sinistramente – mas de qualquer forma, Hades não está em seu reino no momento, e não sei para onde foi.

Hades não estava? Isso era ainda melhor. Não correria o risco de ser encontrado por ele, e isso também significava que Perséfone deveria estar... acompanhada.

\- Tudo bem, não vim para vê-lo, mas Perséfone – disse eu. Ele me encarou por vinte segundos antes de responder.

\- Dois em um dia, acho que Perséfone não anda muito satisfeita com apenas um – disse ele. E entendi imediatamente. Bingo. Eu _teria_ a minha pérola. O barqueiro estendeu a mão, e entreguei os dracmas a ele – Pode subir agora.

A viagem não foi tão longa quanto parecia, mas naquele lugar, segundos eram minutos. Ele parou o barco na entrada lateral do castelo, como disse sempre fazer com os amantes de sua senhora. Perséfone deve pagar bem ao barqueiro por seus serviços.

\- Eu só venho até aqui – anunciou ele. Espero nunca mais precisar ouvir a voz grave e cavernosa desse cara. Desembarquei e logo o barco se afastava com seu dono.

Estava diante de uma porta dupla alta feita de madeira vernizada, desenhada com detalhes de cães infernais, candelabros a iluminavam fazendo-a parecer mais medonha do que já era. Esperava que ela não fosse dar no canil do Mundo inferior porque se não...

Abri a porta com cuidado, e adentrei o local com meus passos de gatuno, ninguém poderia me notar. Vaguei pelo castelo até encontrar um jardim. Perséfone é a deusa da primavera, ela deve gostar de ficar perto das flores, sendo assim seus aposentos devem estar por perto.

Andei um pouco mais até que...

\- ... Oh Lady Perséfone, tu és tão _maravilhosa._ Quero passar a eternidade deitado junto a ti. Oh, oh... – caramba, cheguei na hora H.

\- Meu marido não vai demorar a eternidade a retornar, querido... Ah, vamos aproveitar – conseguia ouvir tudo isso através da porta do quarto. Seria difícil passar por eles sem ser visto e achar a perola.

O lado bom é que presumindo-se que estavam nus, a perola deveria estar em algum bolso da roupa do amante que estaria jogada em algum lugar. Eu não podia contar com a possibilidade deles adormecerem depois, Perséfone não dormiria com o risco de ser encontrada por Hades. Era tudo ou nada. Abri a fresta da porta, o quarto era enorme, e estava quase escuro com apenas a iluminação da vela acesa em uma cômoda ao lado da cama com dossel. A minha sorte eram as cortinas vermelhas sangue no dossel, que impediam que me vissem e vice-versa. Só conseguia distinguir as sombras: Perséfone estava claramente por cima de quem quer que fosse por baixo e pelos gemidos já estavam... ah, preciso achar a pérola. Adentrei o quarto silenciosamente, como um ninja, olhei tudo em volta até fixar os olhos em um blazer jogado em uma cadeira perto de um piano vitoriano negro. Me esgueirei até lá sem o mínimo barulho, sempre agachado, enfiei a mão nos bolsos: nada. Olhei em volta, a calça estava jogada no centro do quarto, cheguei até ela praticamente me esfregando no chão. Tateei os bolsos até sentir, um caroço do tamanho de uma burca, tirei a pérola com cuidado para não deixa-la brilhar na escuridão do quarto. Pronto. Voltei com o máximo cuidado até a porta. Refiz meu caminho de onde tinha começado. Passando pelo jardim. Encontrei a saída pelas portas duplas. Agora...

Como chegaria até o caixão de novo...

Caramba... a fome e o cansaço não me deixavam pensar.

Estava sem dracmas e não tinha nada que levasse até lá embaixo.

" _Use o... artefato mágico de Hades... nos aposentos dele"_

Essa voz... Cronos. Ele parecia mais sem forças do que nunca agora. Provavelmente pelo esforço de me trazer para cá.

\- De que artefato você se refere, meu senhor? – perguntei a ele.

" _Meu filho têm um... argh objeto que o faz aparecer... e desaparecer... onde bem entender"_

Fechei os olhos com força. Se tinha um artefato que pudesse fazer isso, eu tinha perdido tempo com a pérola.

\- Se eu soubesse disso... – comecei para ser interrompido.

" _Se você soubesse de muitas... coisas... filho de Hermes."_

Cerrei o maxilar. Odiava ser chamado de filho de Hermes.

\- Tudo bem, como posso encontrar este artefato? – perguntei.

" _Os aposentos de Hades... segundo seus monstros ficam... no... argh, não importa, use a pérola para chegar até lá, procure um objeto redondo, circulado em ouro e uma esfera verde... no meio... uma corrente... quando o encontrar, segure-o e pense... para onde quer ir..."_

E foi o que fiz. Apareci em um quarto um pouco mais grande do que o de Perséfone, só que sem duas pessoas transando na cama. Vasculhei-o até encontrar, era três vezes maior do que um relógio de bolso. Segurei-o e visualizei o caixão dourado, a esfera verde no centro brilhou e então desapareci...

... e apareci perto da beira do Tártaro, o caixão de Cronos ainda atrás das pedras. Eu iria sair desse lugar infernal. Com a mão livre encostei no caixão pronto para desaparecer com ele.

" _Luke..."_

\- Sim, meu senhor.

" _Quando meu caixão for para o mundo mortal... não terei mais nenhuma força... não poderei me comunicar com você, exceto ouvi-lo... não me desaponte Luke, sua missão de agora em diante é restaurar minhas forças... com magia poderosa, a magia poderosa do Velocino de Ouro."_

\- O Velocino de Ouro? Tudo bem, entendo meu senhor, não o desapontarei, terá sua vingança e eu terei a minha – afirmei a Cronos – vou leva-lo a um lugar mais seguro agora...

Pensei em ir para onde estava indo antes de vir parar aqui, mas teria que ser um ponto estratégico, onde eu poderia usar algo para transportar o caixão. Puxei o mapa do Tennessee dobrado no meu casaco. Perto de Cleveland havia uma cidade pequena chamada Hopewell... era isso.

Então me transportei com o caixão só para me encontrar em um armazém fechado. Ótimo, assim ninguém me veria e não precisaria responder porque carregava comigo um caixão dourado de dois metros. Uma van preta um pouco suja de barro estava rodeada de caixotes. Algo me diz que esse lugar ainda estava em recente uso. Eu tinha o caixão, transporte, comida e motivação, só o que precisava agora era chegar no local certo para me organizar.

A casa de Silena ainda era a melhor opção. Eu não tentaria avisa-la da minha visita, ela poderia não estar mais jogando no meu time, avisaria o Acampamento antes da minha chegada e isso poria tudo a perder.

Teria que surpreende-la. Então assim eu fui...

Flashback Off

E aqui estou eu a caminho do _sucesso._

Silena morava em uma casa moderna, dois andares, o muro elevado não permitia ver muita coisa, mas via-se que o granito branco cobria a parede da casa inteira, as janelas de vidro do segundo andar com cortinas brancas. Praticamente tudo branco. O pai dela deve ser cirurgião ou algo relacionado com isso.

Estacionei na frente da casa, sai da van e olhei tudo em volta. Calmo. Toquei a campainha eletrônica do elegante portão. Segundos depois uma voz de homem perguntou:

"Quem é?"

\- Ah, Luke Castellan, amigo da Silena – respondi em tom de voz casual. Um minuto depois, um clique no portão. Acho que alguém desejava me ver. Entrei e o portão se fechou atrás de mim.

Andei pelo calçamento de pedra branca que daria até a porta dupla dourada na entrada. Antes que a alcançasse, ela se abriu e um senhor aparentando ter meia-idade saiu.

\- Olá, senhor Castellan, sou o mordomo da família Beauregard, Silena pediu que eu o acompanhasse até seus aposentos – então eu o segui entrando na casa, mortalmente sofisticada e bem decorada. Ele me guiou por uma escada de aço negra, viramos em um corredor com oito portas, eu contei – o quarto da senhorita é o segundo a direita, ela está a sua espera – e com isso ele voltou e desceu as escadas.

Fui cuidadosamente até a porta, não sabia o que esperar. Não bati para entrar, apenas girei a maçaneta, entrei e...

... Uma mochila quase acertou a minha cara. Assim, simplesmente.

\- Quem...? – indaguei desviando da mochila e segurando o braço do agressor – Silena – soltei-a, olhando ameaçadoramente.

\- Seu idiota, todos estão pensando que você está morto. Já faz seis dias. Qual seu problema? Por que apareceu por aqui... – tapei sua boca com a mão. Ela já estava falando alto demais. E uma súbita vontade de esmagar o seu crânio me invadiu. Ela esqueceu com quem estava gritando?

\- Silena, apenas se controle – falei perigosamente calmo – vim aqui porque preciso... – ela tentou se soltar. Aumentei o aperto na minha mão. Não me importava mais se a estava machucando. Na verdade não me importava mais quem eu machucaria para conseguir o que queria - ... da sua ajuda, mas antes só vou falar uma coisa... e não me pergunte porque estou com um enorme curativo no rosto, nada para se preocupar. Escute, tudo vai mudar daqui pra frente. Eu não vou mais te dar motivos para ficar do meu lado, é, exatamente, sem mais persuasão ou ameaças, ou está comigo ou não está. O mesmo vai valer para os outros. E dessa vez Silena... – um sorriso malvado passou pelo meu rosto - ...dessa vez vai ser bem diferente. Sem mais roubos à armas divinas. Sem mais essa de esperar os deuses destruírem uns aos outros. Eu vou destruí-los por minha conta – trouxe a para mais perto – de agora em diante, eu e você não temos mais _nada_ em particular. Aliados em uma guerra, é a única coisa que seremos. _Está ou não comigo?_

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, que provavelmente refletiam um brilho maníaco. E isso não me importava.

\- Estou – respondeu ela por fim. A resposta que eu esperava. Para ela, Afrodite e os olimpianos eram mais merecedores de ódio do que eu. E sei que ela adorava a ideia de ter poder acima dos deuses.

\- Ótimo, Silena, agora, o favor que preciso. – sentei-me na cama de casal dela e ordenei que ela fizesse o mesmo, ela se sentou, parecia um pouco abalada, talvez intimidada? – Chris e os outros ainda estão no Acampamento? – ela assentiu.

\- Sim, com exceção dos outros que estão fora por causa das férias de verão ou outro fator – informou ela.

\- Quantos? – perguntei.

\- Acho que só três – noticiou. Ótimo, se estavam fora pelas férias de verão, não eram suspeitos de nada.

\- Teve notícias de alguém?

\- Sim, Chris soube de sua derrota Luke, e mandou imediatamente os seus pertences mais importantes para mim – ela apontou a mochila que antes havia quase acertado minha cara – seu celular, objetos mágicos e qualquer coisa que eles pudessem confiscar no Acampamento. Ele disse que aquele garoto Jackson e a _filha de Atena,_ Annabeth, aquela metida a boazona... aquela...

\- Silena – intercedi.

\- Desculpe, então, ele disse que os dois retornaram ao Acampamento, e conversaram com Quíron sobre tudo o que havia acontecido na viagem e a luta no Monte Olimpo... aquele centauro apenas os parabenizou pela missão, e o sátiro chamado Grover que estava com eles voltou um dia depois. Para eles você está morto, Luke. – terminou ela. Me levantei da cama e fui até a mochila. Meu Notebook Apple, meu celular Samsung, minhas adagas, e meus objetos especiais estavam lá dentro.

Peguei meu celular e liguei-o. Uma foto do Acampamento cobria a tela inicial como papel de parede. A lembrança daquele lugar apenas me deixou com mais raiva. Os peõezinhos dos deuses achavam mesmo que seu líder estava morto. Isso só deixava tudo mais interessante. Entrei na minha galeria de imagens. Mais fotos daquele lugar. Eu e os campistas do time azul do jogo Capture a Bandeira levantando a bandeira vermelha. Uma foto de quando tinha 13 anos, Quíron me ensinando atirar com arco e flecha. 14 anos, Annabeth, Grover e eu pertos da fogueira. Outra foto, essa foi tirada a quatro meses, era só Annabeth, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos azuis topázios, a armadura marrom bem ajustada no corpo deixando-a parecida com uma deusa guerreira, ela estava sorrindo...

Chega. Chega.

 _ **Deletando todas as minhas fotos do Acampamento. Quem precisa delas?**_

Silena me observava, como se esperasse que eu desistisse do meu próprio plano.

\- Silena... eu vou ficar aqui por uns dias, até me organizar, arrumar o que preciso, ninguém vai desconfiar de você. Avise a Chris que eu voltei, diga a ele que precisaremos de armas, muitas, mas que seja sutil e cuidadoso, me dê o endereço dos outros que estão fora do Acampamento, vou convoca-los... e vou precisar de um lugar muito seguro para estacionar minha van. Agora.


	6. Um dia não muito bom

_**Que dia horroroso**_

Hoje não foi um dia bom. Não foi mesmo. Provavelmente acordei começando o dia com o pé esquerdo, ou alguém me lançou uma maldição eficaz.

Tudo começou quando foi anunciado que faríamos testes para ver o quão bem estávamos progredindo. Até aí tudo bem, já fiz esses testes várias vezes antes, seria fácil. Sem pressão. Todos os campistas estavam se preparando. Eu revisei tudo com Percy, pois seria a primeira vez que ele faria isso.

\- Vou ser péssimo – disse ele enquanto eu arrumava as correias de sua armadura – não sou bom em arco e flecha, nem arremesso de lança, nem grego antigo e nem...

\- Calma Percy – coloquei a mão no ombro dele – esses testes são para ver em qual grupo nos encaixamos melhor. Líderes, guerreiros ou heróis. São bem simples, eles dão uma nota de 1 à 10. Nada com que se preocupar.

Ele bufou.

\- Fala isso porque você se encaixa nos três grupos. Agora eu? Vejamos, líder? Não consigo me imaginar traçando planos em volta de uma mesa cheia de guerreiros, dizendo para cada um o que fazer...

\- Líderes não são só aqueles que planejam ataques, mas os que tem a coragem para fazer aquilo que outro não faria, e um bom guerreiro sempre segue alguém com essa coragem – disse a ele.

\- É mesmo? E o que eu tive coragem de fazer que outra pessoa não faria? – perguntou ele. Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele. _Que pergunta foi essa?_

\- Talvez ir até o Mundo Inferior sem medo de enfrentar Hades para salvar a própria mãe, e depois devolver o Raio Mestre à Zeus, impedindo uma guerra que destruiria o mundo. Você _foi_ um líder, Percy, é um herói também. E está ouvindo isso de uma guerreira que seguiu você nisso. Além disso, você já domina seus poderes aquáticos muito bem, e vem arrasando nas competições e atividades físicas desde que chegou aqui. – respondi com toda sinceridade, e ainda lhe lancei uma piscadela para transmitir confiança. Ele me olhava de uma forma estranha – Que foi?

\- Você está diferente – respondeu ele apenas.

\- É, Lacy me convenceu a deixar o cabelo loiro, e eu coloquei lápis de olho, sabia que não deveria ter passado tão forte, mas você também está diferente, cortou o cabelo... – eu ia dizendo, mas ele estava negando com a cabeça.

\- Não é disso que estou falando, apesar de você ficar ótima de lápis – elogiou ele.

\- Então o que? – perguntei. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer com _diferente_.

\- Bom, é que há dois meses atrás, quando eu cheguei aqui, você, hã... estava meio hostil, e tentou me matar em um jogo, – ele falava de sobrancelha franzida, olhei para ele sorrindo – você era toda "Sou a invencível filha de Atena, quero ver o que você pode fazer", e agora você está... amável. Tenta levantar meu astral, nós até paramos de lutar um contra o outro no campo de treinamento... o que aconteceu?

Ouvi tudo isso com os olhos fixados nele, absorvendo cada palavra. Ele estava certo. Não sei porque, mas eu não tinha mais o desejo de marcar território, treinar toda hora, enviar campistas para a enfermaria, desafiar quem cruzasse meu caminho. Talvez por causa da missão, ela me mudou de certa forma. Eu vi minha mãe pela primeira vez na minha vida, vi o quanto somos parecidas, algo que meu pai sempre me dizia. Ela estava na minha frente e disse que sentia orgulho de mim. Isso tudo depois de uma missão. Será que eu a teria conhecido e recebido sua aprovação se ficasse o tempo todo no Acampamento treinando hora após hora, e me achando insuperável? Acho que não. As missões no mundo mortal _são_ os testes reais. Não que eu fosse parar de treinar ou participar das atividade por aqui. Jamais. E quanto a ficar mais aquecida para o lado de Percy... Bem, antes, quando nos conhecemos, queria ver do que ele era capaz, ele me surpreendeu em tudo, mesmo eu não demonstrando, flertamos um pouco e fomos juntos para uma missão atravessando o país. Agora, ele é meu _amigo_. E amigos ajudam os amigos.

Quando contei tudo isso, ele sorriu.

\- Então agora, não preciso mais esperar ataques hostis de uma garota? – perguntou ele. Eu sorri.

\- Acho que n... – olhei para frente, para além de Percy. Droga. Não pode ser - ...na verdade vai, e muito.

Ele percebeu minha expressão ficando séria.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, curioso – resolveu voltar a... – ele parou de falar quando fiz um movimento de cabeça indicando que ele se virasse.

Há onze metros dali, estava parada em pé uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, com armadura de bronze e uma lança em mãos. Ao seu lado estava um sátiro loiro, musculoso e com chifres totalmente desenvolvidos. Reconheci eles na hora. Não restava dúvidas. Clarisse La Rue e Ichneutae.

Percy também olhava para os dois, ainda curioso. É claro. Ele não conhecia nenhum deles, não estavam aqui quando ele chegou. Haviam partido em algumas missões para Quíron, tipo, a mais de um ano.

\- Não pode ser – murmurei. Grover chegou bem na hora.

\- Annabeth, você já viu quem... – começou ele, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Já vi Grover.

\- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntou Percy, Grover e eu olhamos para ele.

\- Clarisse La Rue – disse Grover sério.

\- Tá... mas...? quem ela é exatamente, eu quero saber. Vocês estão olhando para ela como se tivesse acabado de acontecer uma coisa horrível – disse Percy.

\- Se o que acabou de acontecer foi o retorno de Clarisse, então sim, uma coisa horrível, – disse eu. Percy continuou confuso. Era melhor explicar logo – Percy, aquela é Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, provavelmente a predileta dele. Ela é... hã, qual palavra eu usaria para descreve-la? _Valentona._ Isso. A valentona do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pensa que é a melhor e mais forte do Acampamento, gosta de provocar os outros campistas, é o Bullying em pessoa. Além do chalé de Ares, poucas pessoas a aturam, mas ninguém tenta entrar no caminho dela. Ah, e aquele ali com ela, é o sátiro Ichneutae, muito amigo do Grover.

\- Amigo? – bufou Grover – o cara é um imbecil, acha que é o último sátiro do pacote...

\- Não é bolacha não? – perguntei.

\- ... e diz que os melhores meio-sangues, foi ele quem trouxe para cá – terminou Grover.

Percy nos observava. O fato de eu e Grover nos conhecermos bem antes dele não ajudava na comunicação. Mas ele teria que ficar a par disso, Clarisse estaria no pé dele em breve, claro, porque ele é o alvo perfeito para ela. O único filho de Poseidon, recém saído há dois meses de uma missão cumprida altamente perigosa, e ainda por cima um garoto de coração _muito_ bom. Ela iria inferniza-lo.

\- Hum – comentou sabiamente Percy.

\- É, hum – concordou Grover – mas pelo menos não dá pra ficar pior, né?

Nesse momento Quíron apareceu trotando, parando em um lugar onde todos poderiam enxerga-lo e escuta-lo.

\- Heróis! – chamou ele – como a maioria sabe, hoje haverá testes a serem realizados com todos vocês. Esses testes nos dirão como está o desempenho de cada um de vocês, individualmente. Todos precisam faze-los. Vocês terão que passar por: esgrima, arco e flecha, arremesso de facas e lanças, o estudo da mitologia grega, – muitos campistas gemeram em desgosto nessa parte – grego antigo, botânica e é claro a velha e boa matemática. – agora a maioria dos campistas uivavam, as exceções eram eu e, claro, meus irmãos.

Em volta alguns campistas mais velhos segurando pranchetas observavam tudo e todos. Eles ficavam responsáveis por avaliar os campistas. Quíron continuou a falar.

\- Agora, não sei se vocês sabem, mas depois de alguns meses fora resolvendo algumas questões, uma pessoa muito importante retornou ao Acampamento – fala sério Quíron, você nunca foi baba ovo da Clarisse – e vai ser quem dará as notas finais nos testes – oi? – gostaria de chamar...

\- Ah, não precisa me apresentar a esses pirralhos Quíron, eles me conhecem – Ali ao lado do centauro, Dionísio, o deus do vinho, surgiu do nada.

Ao meu lado, Percy se mexeu inquieto.

\- Caramba – murmurou ele – quem é esse?

\- Esse é o Sr. D, nosso diretor de Acampamento – cheguei mais perto de Percy para sussurrar o resto – ele é o deus Dionísio.

Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Oh. Mas o que um deus faz aqui no Acampamento? Achei que Zeus tivesse decretado uma lei que não deixasse os deuses...

\- Zeus _obrigou_ ele a ser diretor do Acampamento. E não foi só isso. O Sr. D está de castigo, não pode beber vinho até... bem, até o rancor de Zeus desaparecer – informei.

\- O que ele fez que deixou Zeus com tanta raiva? – perguntou Percy.

\- Ele acabou se engraçando com uma náiade que Zeus estava afim, então foi amaldiçoado, sem poder beber vinho – respondi a ele – mas quando há algum assunto envolvendo os doze olimpianos, ele vai para o Olimpo.

\- Fala sério, que estupidez fazer isso só por causa de uma náiade – disse Percy.

\- Já é a segunda vez que concordamos em achar que algumas ações de Zeus são uma estupidez – comentei para Percy. Ele deu pequeno sorriso.

\- Vocês falam isso porque nunca caíram nas graças de uma náiade – disse Grover sonhador, ao nosso lado.

\- Olha, o Sr. D é aturável, mas você vai ter que se acostumar com ele errando seu nome toda vez que chama-lo. O cara me chama de Annabelle faz seis anos. – informei para Percy que franziu a testa com isso.

Sr. D andava de um lado pro outro parecendo desinteressado com todos em volta, o que conhecendo ele, aparentar era estar.

\- Então, vocês serão testados agora, os avaliadores anotarão tudo e blá blá blá. Agora vão.

\- Boa sorte – desejei a Percy, passando a mão em seu ombro – fique calmo.

\- Vou tentar, obrigado e... bem, mesmo você não precisando, boa sorte – desejou ele.

Os testes terminaram quase na noite daquele dia. Estava sentada na minha cama, tinha acabado de tomar banho quando Percy me chamou no bate-papo via tablet.

Percy: E ai? Como foram os seus testes?

Eu: Foi péssimo. **Tirei um 9 em Mitologia Grega. Minha pior nota** **:(**

Percy: Sério? Caramba.

Eu: Acho que o Sr. D não gostou muito da minha descrição de seus feitos na Antiga Grécia.

Percy: Mas e os outros testes?

Eu: Foram todos 10. Mas eu quase passei raiva em botânica. **Mostrei ao Sr. D a planta para o meu Templo e ele perguntou onde ficava a adega. Aff!** Mas e você? Como foram os seus testes?

Percy: 10 em esgrima. 5 em arco e flecha. 8 em arremesso de facas e lanças. Hum... vejamos, 4 em Mitologia Grega, 6 em grego antigo, 2 em botânica, você precisa me dar mais dicas de como cuidar de morangos... e um outro 2 em matemática. Aliás, porque precisamos estudar matemática?

Eu: Porque Pitágoras inventou a matemática, e ele era grego. Na verdade, dizem que ele era meu irmão, um filho de Atena.

Percy: Faria sentido. Então, o que vão fazer com as notas obtidas nesses testes?

Eu: Você quer a verdade? Nem eu sei. Diziam que elas serviam para qualificar os meio-sangues para que pudessem receber missões. Mas eu já havia feito esses testes, e antes da nossa viagem atrás das pérolas, o único motivo de ir ao mundo mortal era para visitar o meu pai.

Percy: Estranho...

Eu: É, e eu já sinto falta.

Percy: Do seu pai?

Eu: Também. Mas me referia a missão. Sinto falta da aventura.

Percy: Eu também. Só espero que para conseguirmos outra, o mundo não tenha que ser ameaçado a destruição.

Eu: É. Percy, eu estou com um pouco de sono, acho que já vou dormir. Falo com você amanhã?

Percy: Claro. Boa noite.

Eu: Boa noite, herói.

E adormeci.


	7. Vida de sátiro

_**Vida de Sátiro**_

Ser um sátiro tem seu lado ruim. Eu sei, não parece.

Se o meu garoto Percy reclama de acordar cedo tendo que levantar seis horas, gostaria de vê-lo fora da cama todos os dias antes das cinco horas da madrugada. Sabe os galos que cantam quando os primeiros raios de sol surgem no horizonte? Aqueles frangos filhos da mãe se basearam nos sátiros. Aqui no Acampamento existem harpias, elas são mulheres-aves que cuidam da limpeza desse lugar, elas sempre terminam de limpar quatro e meia da madrugada, então os sátiros têm que levantar para tocar flauta, fazendo com que os seres da floresta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue acordem.

Todo dia acordo, e procuro pela refeição inicial de um sátiro. _**Duas latas por dia me ajudam a manter a saúde!**_

Sátiros adoram metais. Nossos dentes partem qualquer coisa.

Depois de comer as latas, troquei minha camiseta de pijama por uma blusa de moletom preta. Passei um pano nos meu chifres, para dar uma lustrada. Eles estavam crescendo, devagar, mas crescendo. Alisei o meu cavanhaque, a minha marca registrada. E por último peguei minha flauta.

Sai da minha cabana indo em direção à floresta, acordaria os animais, os espíritos da natureza e, é claro, as ninfas. Ah, eu adoro aquelas senhoritas. São um encanto, difíceis de conquistar também, mas eu dou meu jeito.

Enquanto caminhava para a floresta, avistei meu adversário número 1, Ichneutae. O acólito da semideusa Clarisse La Rue.

Quase me esqueci que ele havia voltado, e quase me esqueci também que ele é um sátiro. O cara é um troll. Ele estava segurando uma flauta. Provavelmente iria fazer o mesmo que eu. Acordar a floresta.

Quando cheguei à floresta, pude ouvir Ichneutae começar a tocar Sweet Child O' Mine. A flauta dele parecia mais uma flauta transversal, enquanto a minha seria considerada um pífano. De todo o jeito, eu queria acordar os outros, mas além disso, queria impressionar as ninfas gatas. Por isso optei por tocar Shania Twain, porque até a mulher menos romântica do mundo se amarra no som.

Mas logo que comecei, tive que parar, definitivamente a melodia que tirei não atrairia muito encanto. _**Preciso de uma nova flauta. A minha já está desafinada.**_

Deve ter sido a poeira. Só pode ter sido a poeira. Já era difícil limpa-las quando entravam na parte interna do bocal, quando entram dentro da flauta inteira, fica impossível.

Mesmo com aquele desafinamento, tive que tocar. Andei de um lado para o outro na floresta, conversei rapidamente com algumas ninfas.

\- Ei, linda. Quando vamos sair de novo? – perguntei para uma delas. A ninfa bufou.

\- Que tal nunca mais? – perguntou ela – Você não está atrás de um relacionamento, Grover, e então eu não estou atrás de você.

\- Ah, fala sério, Jane... – comecei sendo interrompido.

\- É Juníper! – corrigiu ela irritada.

\- Ok, Juníper, sim, claro, foi assim que eu chamei você...

\- Grover! Volta para a sua tarefa – ordenou Jane/Juníper irritada.

Então voltei a tocar, tirando From This Moment On, melodia que era pra ser extremamente romântica, mas com a flauta desafinada...

\- Pelo amor de Zeus! Como esse cara toca mal – exclamou uma voz fina. Me virei para encontrar o dono, mas sem sinal dele.

\- É, tanto quanto você. Lembra do dia que você usou uma harmônica nos fogos de 4 de Julho? Pior som já produzido na terra – debochou uma outra voz, tão fina quanto a outra.

\- Não insulte as minha habilidades. Assim, eu não divido o amendoim – reclamou a primeira voz.

Voz fina, amendoim?

Olhei para cima, só podia ser. Esquilos. Dois irritantes esquilos.

Continuei tocando a flauta até todos na floresta acordarem.

Depois fui para a Casa Grande. _**O novo grupo de sátiros chegou hoje ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.**_ Teria que guiar os novatos pelo lugar, e ensina-los tudo que deveriam saber.

Na hora do almoço, eu já estava esgotado. Foi um dia particularmente cheio. Tantas explicações a dar para os sátiros recém-chegados.

Eu estava sentado com Percy e Annabeth. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre algo que eu não consegui prestar atenção. Apenas observava o rosto do meu amigo, enquanto ele olhava e escutava Annabeth com atenção. Sorriso largo, olhos brilhando. Percy estava apaixonado. Como isso funciona exatamente, eu não sei. Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. Não uma paixão de verdade. Sinceramente, não acho que esse sentimento me faça falta, mas as vezes fico pensando como deve ser estar tão emocionalmente envolvido com alguém. Eu sempre preferi a simplicidade do desapego, sem dor, apenas ganho. Foi por isso que Jane... quer dizer, Juníper ficou zangada comigo. Ela queria um relacionamento, eu não queria, nós brigamos, simples.

Percy nunca foi muito interessado em garotas antes de descobrir que era um semideus, mas depois de conhecer nossa encantadora amiga, Annabeth, ele ficou... arrebatado. Ele está totalmente caído por ela. Ele está amarradão na filha de Atena, porém não disse nada a ela ainda. O que não faz muita diferença, ela muito provavelmente já sabe, devido aos acontecimentos passados, os flertes, aquela coisa toda de troca de olhares longos.

E aposto como Annabeth retribui os sentimentos dele. Nunca vi ela tão próxima de alguém assim, exceto talvez Thalia. Nem com Luke, ela gostava dele, mas nunca abriu espaço para tanta intimidade.

Com Percy, ela é diferente. Ela pega no pé dele quando falta às aulas, abraça-o em determinados momentos, conversa com ele sobre tudo. E reclama bastante do local de banho quente das filhas de Afrodite ser tão perto do chalé de Percy.

Eu e a filha de Atena nunca fomos tão próximos, nos conhecíamos pois eu a trouxe para o Acampamento e ela sempre foi legal comigo. Mas depois da nossa missão atrás do raio, nos tornamos bem amigos, agora somos um trio junto à Percy.

Pessoalmente, eu quero muito ver esses dois juntos. De preferência logo.

Quando o almoço terminou, me despedi dos semi-pombinhos e fui até a Casa Grande. Precisava checar se minha licença de buscador havia chegado. E então partiria atrás do meu senhor, a tarefa mais complicada da vida de um sátiro. _**Se pelo menos houvesse um aplicativo para encontrar Pã.**_ Facilitaria muito a minha vida. Baixei, achei. Mas não, o deus Pã precisava ser encontrado pelas minha habilidades naturais de sátiro.

Nenhuma entrega para mim, nadinha.

O jeito era esperar minha hora de brilhar como todos fazem na vida.


	8. Voltei, perdedores

_**Voltei, perdedores**_

Já fazia dois dias que retornei ao Acampamento. Dois dias que aqueles testes ridículos foram realizados. Eles não avaliavam nada. Botânica, já era patética o suficiente, mas matemática? Será que tenho que calcular quantos socos eu dou na cara do meu adversário. Nem precisaria. Um já é o bastante.

Acordei cedo. 6 horas. _**50 flexões, 50 abdominais, café da manhã. Depois mais flexões, mais abdominais.**_ Meu treinamento é intenso dessa forma. Adquirindo força corporal, adquiro vitórias nas lutas.

Depois da sessão de exercícios, fiz meu caminho até o campo de treinamento. Esperava encontrar alguém lá. Um filhote de Atena, uma semideusa que seria um desafio. Mas quando cheguei no local, não havia nenhum sinal de Annabeth Chase. Os campistas treinavam em dupla, e é, não, não tinha nenhuma garota morena de olhos azuis brilhantes detonando um bando de fracotes. Estranho. Tenho certeza que todas as terças-feiras ela vinha para cá treinar. Mas, onde ela estava? Que se lasque também. Eu encontraria outro infeliz para arrebentar.

Passei horas chutando impiedosamente alguns filhos de Apolo, Hefesto, e outros que eram do chalé de Ares. Mas preciso de algo realmente interessante. Olhei em volta, não era só a bonitona de Atena que estava ausente. Onde estava o namoradinho dela, Luke Castellan?

Puxei um dos campistas, acho que o nome dele é Tereus, ou alguma coisa com isso.

\- Ei, você. Onde está a Chase? – perguntei.

\- Annabeth? Ah, ela deve estar com o Percy – respondeu ele como se fosse óbvio.

\- Quem _raios_ é Percy? – perguntei de novo. Chase estava grudada em um novo campista agora?

\- Percy Jackson, o filho de Poseidon – respondeu ele. Meu cérebro parou na hora. Nós temos um filho de Poseidon no Acampamento? Só pode ser brincadeira. E a filha de _Atena_ estava por aí com ele? Tenho que checar se voltei para o Acampamento certo.

\- Ok. Vamos começar do início. Me explica o que eu perdi – ordenei. Tereus me contou muitas coisas que me deixaram muito confusa.

\- Então o nosso líder... ex-líder desertou. Ele traiu o Acampamento, roubando o Raio Mestre de Zeus, mas foi derrotado por esse tal de Prissy...

\- Percy – corrigiu ele.

\- Tanto faz. Esse tal de Percy junto com o sátiro Underwood e a Chase acabaram com o Castellan e devolveram o Raio? – perguntei. O garoto assentiu.

\- Me conte sobre esse Percy Jackson – ordenei mais uma vez.

\- Ah, o cara é legal, ele e a Annabeth são os melhores esgrimistas do Acampamento – disse ele. Ergui as sobrancelhas com a resposta.

\- Cadê ele agora? – perguntei.

\- Não sei, talvez o Grover saiba, – ele apontou para o refeitório - olha ele ali com as filhas de Afrodite - mesmo distante, dava para ver um cara de pele escura, pernas de bode, e o que pareciam ser chifres, parado conversando com três garotas. Como de costume.

Teria que perguntar ao bode promiscuo onde estava o bonde dele. Caminhei até o refeitório, chegando perto dele e das barangas de Afrodite.

\- Underwood – chamei buscando sua atenção.

\- La Rue, você voltou, nem tinha percebido – disse ele. Claramente ele sabia do meu retorno.

\- Maneiro, mas eu estou procurando a Chase. Sabe onde ela está? – perguntei.

\- Na verdade não. Por que eu saberia? – perguntou ele.

\- Ah, é só que eu fiquei sabendo que ela está andando com um meio-sangue que você trouxe, talvez saiba onde _ele_ está? – perguntei novamente.

\- Não sei. Não vi eles hoje – respondeu ele, _claramente_ mentindo.

\- Eu sei onde ele está, – começou dizendo uma das filhas de Afrodite. Grover olhou para ela, uma expressão de receio se formando – ele e Annabeth foram para os campos de morango, praticar botânica – ela terminou, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Olhei vitoriosa para Grover.

\- Ótimo. – e deixei eles ali em um estranho silêncio.

Achar os campos de morangos seria simples. Quando cheguei, encontrei quase todas as crias de Deméter ali. Não conseguia encontrar a Chase em lugar algum. Rodei o campo todo até que decidi perguntar a Katie Gardner.

\- Viu pra onde a Chase foi? – perguntei a ela.

\- Mas ela está ali – ela apontou para uma garota loira à vinte metros, virada de costas para nós. Nem a pau.

Fui andando até lá. A garota tinha o cabelo loiro preso em uma trança única, usava botas pretas, calça jeans também preta e uma camiseta branca simples, estava ao lado de um rapaz da mesma altura que ela, ele tinha o cabelo castanho escuro cortado curto, vestia uma calça jeans bege, camiseta preta gola V e All Stars pretos. Cheguei a um metro e meio dos dois. Os dois se agacharam para plantar sementes.

\- Percy, você tem que regar em volta da semente, não em cima – a loira disse. A voz dela, cadê a voz dela? Cadê a voz intimidante de filha de Atena?

\- Em volta. Certo. Você é uma ótima professora, Annabeth – Prissy disse. E aquilo _foi_ um flerte.

\- _Sem chance_ – exclamei.

Os dois se viraram depressa para olhar. _Aquilo na cara da Chase era lápis de olho e rímel?_

\- Clarisse? – perguntou a menina que parecia Annabeth Chase mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ser.

 _\- Chase?_ – revidei.

\- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela. O garoto ao lado dela apenas observava curioso.

\- O que _você_ faz aqui? Aleijaram você? Por que não está no treino? – perguntei. Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse maluca.

\- Eu... – ela balançou a cabeça – eu vim ajudar o Percy, ele precisa de aulas de botânica.

\- E? – indaguei.

\- E o que? – perguntou ela de volta.

\- Sério? Acordei hoje cedo esperando ter minha revanche daquele dia que eu... hã, escorreguei e você acabou levando a melhor. Mas adivinha? Não te encontrei na área de lutas – respondi.

\- Ah, não me lembro de você ter escorregado, só caiu com o meu golpe. E... eu diminui minhas horas de treinamento na espada. Hoje eu apenas pratico arco e flecha, grego antigo e... e eu não sei porque estou falando com você sobre isso – disse ela franzindo a testa.

\- Então agora você ensina botânica... – murmurei para mim mesma. Ela parecia estar ficando irritada, e era o que eu esperava que acontecesse –a filha de Atena virou uma gatinha fofa...

Pensava eu, que depois dessa ela se levantaria, me daria seu olhar mais frio e mortal e diria algo como: "Pegue sua espada agora, vamos ver quem é a gatinha fofa". Era o que Annabeth Chase faria.

Mas em vez disso ela olhou para o rapaz ao lado dela como se dissesse: "Viu as provocações que eu tenho que aturar". Fruta que caiu, baralho. Ela nunca aturou provocações.

\- Clarisse, eu não vou lutar com você hoje – disse ela com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada.

\- E o seu novo namoradinho aí, sabe segurar uma espada? – perguntei indicando o rapaz com a cabeça. Ele devia ser outro gatinho fofo também. Chase olhou para ele que retribuiu, depois os dois se viraram para mim.

\- Não somos namorados – respondeu Chase – e sim, ele sabe segurar uma espada. Talvez melhor que você.

Bufei em deboche. Cheguei mais perto dos dois, que não se mexeram. Olhei nos olhos azuis mar do rapaz.

\- Sabe, me falaram da missão de vocês. Do que fizeram no mundo mortal. E eu espero muito, filho de Poseidon, que você seja tão bom quanto – olhei para Chase – _dizem_.

Resolvi deixá-los colhendo morangos. Veremos se esse tal de Percy Jackson é bom mesmo. Principalmente agora que se aproxima um evento muito importante.

O Torneio de Outono sempre buscou o maior desempenho dos participantes. Todo ano o Sr. D, Quíron e os outros responsáveis no Acampamento realizavam essa competição. Ela é bem simples. O sistema consiste em um mata-mata, seriam feitas várias duplas com os campistas que quisessem participar, eles iriam lutar um contra o outro em uma arena elaborada. Quando sobrasse dois campistas na competição, haveria a final. Apenas espadas, lanças e facas eram permitidas, fora o escudo. Se os dois participantes estivessem de acordo, lutariam sem armas, usufruiriam do Boxe, Muay Thai, Judô, Capoeira, Artes Maciais, Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Magá, e a mais praticada aqui, Luta Greco-Romana. É proibido matar o oponente. Para que um campista não se desgastasse, ele só lutaria uma vez por dia. Não sei quem venceu essa joça no ano passado, porque eu não estava aqui, mas no ano retrasado, eu cheguei as semifinais. Chase, Castellan, eu e um outro filho de Atena, Malcolm alguma coisa, nos engalfinhamos na competição. Acabei perdendo para Luke Castellan, e Chase venceu o irmão dela. Na final, Chase acabou levando a melhor com o traidor. Depois de então, passei muito tempo treinando para superar a filha de Atena e o filho de Hermes. 10 meses depois da competição, aceitei uma missão do Sr. D, foi ótimo jogar isso na cara da Chase, já que ela nunca havia saído em missão. Alguns monstros estavam perturbando a paz no Texas, a missão não demorou tanto tempo assim, mas logo depois fui para a casa de minha mãe.

Agora que voltei, tudo mudou. Vou mostrar quem é a filha do deus da guerra.

Um mês se passou desde a minha conversa com Chase e o Jackson. Desde então, quase nem nos falamos, o meu treino estava muito intenso. Os estudos das artes do combate me eram muito útil. Detonei todos os meus oponentes nas atividades físicas. _**Meu pai me deu um diário. Disse que preciso estudar. Legal, obrigada pelo diário...**_

Sério, o diário é excelente, tem tudo o que preciso saber sobre batalhas. Mas eu esperava que além de Ares me enviar uma encomenda pelo The UPS Store, ele diria algo como: "Bom trabalho, é assim que se faz". Nenhum elogio, nenhum sinal de que ele estava gostando do meu desempenho. Apenas um bilhete vermelho sangue junto com o diário.

" _Diário de batalhas. Estude e seja uma guerreira imbatível._

 _Ass: Ares, deus da guerra."_

Olha, eu não sou uma semideusa necessitada de atenção. Mas trazer prestígio a Ares não é tão fácil. Um pouco de comunicação seria ótimo.

Mas enfim, tenho que continuar treinando. Ainda faltam dois meses para o torneio. _Mal posso esperar._


	9. Mais um dia

_**Mais um dia**_

Uma semana normal. _**Um dia difícil de treinamento. Uma grande surpresa: O chalé Ares criou confusão.**_ De novo. Dessa vez com os filhos de Deméter, que estavam cuidando do jardim do Acampamento. Três filhos de Ares estavam de castigo, teriam que ajudar a podar as plantas pela manhã. Só que eles interpretaram "podar" como "mutilar" o jardim. Então naturalmente o chalé de Deméter repreendeu eles duramente, e tudo virou uma baderna, até cheguei a ver de relance uma adaga voando perto da cabeça de Katie Gardner, mas não acertou. Eu estava prestes a intervir quando o diretor Dionísio apareceu segurando duas garrafas de vinho. Ele franziu a testa para todos que estavam no jardim.

\- Por que não estão podando as plantas? – perguntou ele.

\- Estávamos. Mas esses três aqui – Katie apontou para os filhos de Ares – não sabem como usar uma tesoura de poda. Quase mataram todos os arbustos e flores.

O diretor fixou os olhos nos três filhos do deus da guerra, ainda possuía uma expressão confusa no rosto.

\- O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou. Os três arruaceiros se entreolharam.

\- Hã, o senhor nos mandou aqui, para podar – respondeu um deles, Sherman, mostrando a grande e afiada tesoura de jardineiro que ele carregava.

\- Mandei? – pergunto Dionísio mais uma vez, franzindo a testa ainda mais.

\- Sim – confirmou Sherman.

O diretor meditou um pouco.

\- Então estou desmandando – ele apontou a tesoura na mão de Sherman – Shirley, entregue essa tesoura ao Peter ali – depois apontou para mim – e saiam de perto desse jardim, vocês três – ordenou aos filhos de Ares.

Os arruaceiros seguraram um sorriso debochado enquanto Sherman entregava-me a tesoura. Fiquei atônito. _**Tenho uma sensação estranha que o Sr. D me odeia.**_ Porque já faz duas semanas que ele voltou, e desde então me transformei no empregado do Acampamento. Annabeth disse que ele é aturável, mas ainda não descobri qual é a definição de aturável que minha amiga possui.

Os filhos de Deméter que ainda estavam por ali, me fitaram compadecidos. Bem, ainda tinha trabalho a ser feito.

Terminei de cuidar do jardim ao entardecer. Eram cerca de seis horas. Acabei de tirar todos os galhos e folhas no meu corpo. Antes de voltar ao meu chalé, tinha que fazer uma coisa. Ir à um lugar. Tinha que conversar com alguém.

Mas não deu muito certo.

Sempre pensei que perto da água, fosse o melhor lugar para comunicar-me com Poseídon. _**Tentei conversar com meu pai hoje no lago**_. _**Sem resposta**_. Ou eu estava errado sobre a água ou ele não queria papo comigo mesmo.

Não ouço a voz dele desde que conversamos no Olimpo, nem em meus sonhos ele esteve presente, como disse que faria.

Eu meio que me sinto culpado, os semideuses não podem ter contato com os deuses porque Poseídon estava deixando suas responsabilidades de lado quando estava com minha mãe e comigo. Zeus decretou uma lei que proibia os deuses a verem seus filhos. Annabeth havia me dito isso quando estávamos em missão. Alguns dias depois de voltar ao Acampamento, contei a ela tudo que conversei com meu pai. Pensei que ela fosse ficar ressentida comigo, que diria que foi culpa minha Zeus repreender Poseídon e criar aquela lei. Mas ela afirmou que não tinha como ser minha culpa, Zeus cismaria com qualquer outro deus ou deusa que passasse muito tempo entre os mortais. Ela também disse que não é uma surpresa Zeus ter feito os deuses cortarem toda a comunicação com os meio-sangues, ela costumava ouvir a mãe dela mais vezes, mas o Olimpo também foi o último lugar que ela falou com Atena.

Me lembrei de uma de nossas conversas, onde ela me contou sobre Thalia, uma filha de Zeus. A garota com quem ela chegou aqui, junto a Luke e Grover. Mas ela acabou morrendo nas fronteiras do Acampamento defendendo os três e o pai dela a transformou em árvore. Um pinheiro mágico que protegeria o Acampamento Meio-Sangue dos monstros do lado de fora assim como Thalia protegeu os amigos. Percebi que quando Annabeth falava sobre a garota, sua aparência ficava abatida e sua voz quase melancólica. Thalia foi alguém muito importante para ela, a melhor amiga provavelmente. Como seria se Grover tivesse morrido no Mundo Inferior quando decidiu ficar pra trás para que pudéssemos levar o Raio de volta? Eu estaria em uma espécie de martírio agora. O mesmo se algo acontecesse a Annabeth e eu não pudesse salva-la.

Voltei a minha concentração no lago, o céu estava avermelhado com o pôr do sol. Suspirei.

Se Zeus realmente obrigou os deuses cortarem a comunicação com os filhos, teria ele um motivo? Se a garota Thalia deveria ter minha idade agora, então nascemos no mesmo ano. Zeus não _teve_ contato com ela? Eu não sei. E nada responde a minha principal pergunta: Por que Poseídon está me ignorando? Eu teria que esperar para ver.

Talvez na próxima semana eu apareça por aqui. Esperando um sinal. Qualquer coisa.


	10. Eu sou a melhor guerreira

_**Eu sou a melhor guerreira**_

Em pouco tempo o nome Clarisse La Rue se tornou sinônimo de vitória. Se o Acampamento entregasse troféus, eu teria saído para comprar uma prateleira. Mas os louros que eles presenteavam por aqui eram só para aqueles que retornavam triunfantes de uma missão extra perigosa. Eu não tenho um louro, ainda não preciso de uma prateleira. _**Sr.D reparou que estou indo bem ultimamente, espero que isso signifique que eu vou ganhar uma missão logo.**_ Porque o nosso diretor nunca repara em ninguém, apesar de não ser novidade que eu seja sua campista preferida. Só o fato dele acertar meu nome já prova isso.

Ainda faltavam cinco dias para o Torneio de Outono. Enquanto ele não chegava, eu resolvi fazer uma demonstração do que estava por vir. Ganhei os jogos de solstício. Ganhei as competições da casa de Ares. _**Ganhei o Capture a Bandeira. De novo. Muito fácil. Preciso de uma disputa VERDADEIRA aqui.**_

Sério. O time vermelho só estava precisando de uma sacudida, e como nova capitã foi o que eu fiz. Naturalmente, Chase mudou de time porquê duas lideres, duas alfas não podiam comandar o mesmo bando, então ela e Jackson estavam no time azul, e foi maravilhoso agitar o mundo deles. Quase quebrei o braço da filha de Atena depois de uma longa batalha, onde eu disse que os filhos da deusa da sabedoria eram sábios, porque _sabiam_ como perder a toda hora. E é claro que isso levou em uma discussão e depois em uma luta de vale-tudo com duração de meia hora. Já tínhamos trocado muitos socos e chutes, ela quase quebrou meu nariz, que sangrava muito. Quando ela tentou me dar um gancho de direita, parei o golpe com a mão esquerda, aplicando com o braço direito toda a minha força em uma cotovelada no braço dela, uma bem executada chave de ombro, e depois para finalizar, um poderoso soco no estômago. Eu disse que ela estava fora de forma, não mandei diminuir o treinamento. O apaixonado filho de Poseidon veio correndo depois de presenciar a cena, achou que era imbatível perto de um riacho, só precisei botar ele carinhosamente pra dormir. Penso eu que a água cura ele, mas não acorda depois de um boa noite Cinderela. O resto dos campistas me observaram chutar o pau da bandeira azul e levanta-la logo em seguida. Alguns filhos de Atena até tentaram vir pra cima em nome da irmã deles caída no chão cuspindo um pouco de sangue, mas infelizmente Quíron não permitiu, o jogo já havia terminado. O centauro parecia insatisfeito com o resultado.

Passamos o resto da noite pós Capture a Bandeira falando da vitória do time vermelho.

\- Bom jogo hoje Clarisse – cumprimentou uma garota.

\- Te conheço? – perguntei.

\- Ah, sim, sou Drew Tanaka, filha de Afrodite – respondeu ela. Me lembrei vagamente de alguém de biquíni na praia do Acampamento. Pior visão do mundo.

\- Você estava no jogo? – perguntei. Filhotes da deusa do amor não gostam de quebrar as unhas.

\- Não, não. Só ouvi os outros comentarem sobre ele. Mas queria ter visto você detonando a Annabeth – respondeu Barbie Tanaka.

\- Tanto faz – comentei simplesmente.

\- É, tanto faz – disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Tanto eu quanto Tanaka viramos para encontrar Chris Rodriguez parado a três metros com uma taça de néctar na mão, observando tudo em volta. Ele se aproximou – Drew, acho que a Silena está procurando por você.

\- E daí? – perguntou Tanaka.

\- Ela disse que queria uma opinião sobre a nova lingerie que ela comprou – respondeu Rodriguez em tom de voz despreocupado.

\- Bem, se essa lingerie for de grife, e ainda por cima uma Victoria's Secret, vale a pena conferir – disse Tanaka. Revirei os olhos. Por que eu estou aqui perdendo meu tempo com isso? Boa pergunta. Depois que a cria de Afrodite deu no pé. Me virei para ir até um grupo do time vermelho, mas Rodriguez bloqueou minha passagem.

\- Ela tem razão – concordou ele.

\- Ah, aposto que é de grife – disse eu. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Me referi ao que ela disse sobre o jogo de hoje – explicou ele.

\- Claro que se referia – retornei. Ele riu. – Um jogo no qual você não participou – observei.

\- Acabei de voltar ao Acampamento, estava... resolvendo assuntos – informou ele.

\- Não ligo – informei de volta.

\- Você tem uma inimizade com Annabeth Chase e Percy Jackson – observou ele. Inimizade, rivalidade, antipatia, hostilidade, o que fosse.

\- Humpf, só se torna pessoal quando alguém se acha superior ás minhas habilidades. _**Se a sua foto está no meu alvo de dardos, fique preocupado**_ – disse eu chegando mais perto de modo a intimidar. Como ele era mais alto, se eu não olhasse para cima, teria que encarar sua clavícula.

\- Vou ficar, caso aconteça. Mas suas habilidades... – disse ele com cara pensativa, mais para si mesmo do que para mim – ótimas habilidades, devo dizer.

\- Se a magia da sua cantada é elogiar habilidades físicas, imagino que não funcione nas filhas de Afrodite – zombei, logo depois tomando um gole de néctar. Ele sorriu.

\- Hum, Silena já caiu, – informou ele – mas não foi uma cantada. Sabe, tenho uma pergunta. Como é a sua relação com Ares?

\- Como é que isso é da sua conta? – perguntei. O cara queria saber da minha relação com o meu pai. Fala sério.

\- Só queria saber como você está com o seu pai, porque o meu nem sequer se lembra que eu existo – respondeu ele. Fiz beicinho para ele, como se estivesse com pena.

\- Oh, coitado do filhote perdido de Hermes, você vai chorar? – perguntei zombando. Eu não dava a mínima para o relacionamento dos outros semideuses com os olimpianos. Mas Rodriguez apenas riu em deboche.

\- Não, muito pelo contrário. Vou rir muito, principalmente com o que está por vir – respondeu. Os olhos dele continham um brilho ligeiramente maligno.

\- E o que está por vir exatamente, Rodriguez? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas. Já não sabia mais o que esse cara queria falando comigo.

\- Gostaria de saber? – perguntou ele de volta. Revirei os olhos.

\- Eu não teria perguntado se não quisesse saber, estrupício – respondi. Se era mais uma pegadinha de filho de Hermes para cima de mim, cabeças iriam rolar.

\- Se eu te dissesse que os deuses estão com os dias contados, o que você diria? – perguntou ele.

\- Que você tem que maneirar no uso de drogas, porque a sua psique já está bem danificada. – respondi. Ele continuou me encarando com o mesmo brilho de antes. Suspirei - Eu diria que isso é impossível, os deuses não têm dias contados. São imortais. Mas onde você quer chegar?

\- Eu quero saber se você não gostaria de se juntar à... – ele começou para ser interrompido.

\- Chris! – chamou uma voz. Silena Beauregard se aproximou, andando junto à um outro campista. Ela parecia nervosa – estávamos te procurando. Olá, Clarisse.

\- Daora – cumprimentei sem olhar para ninguém. A minha vontade era voltar para os meus aposentos e fazer flexões. O néctar me deixava ligada.

\- Temos que ir – disse Beauregard à Rodriguez.

\- Tá – Rodriguez se virou para mim – nos vemos qualquer dia desses, Clarisse.

\- Consigo esperar – disse eu entediada. Ele sorriu minimamente e se foi seguindo Beauregard e o outro campista.

Decidi ir para o meu quarto logo, mas antes, é claro, passaria na enfermaria, só para me sentir melhor com a visão dos campistas que eu surrei.

Cheguei perto da entrada da enfermaria, não tinha quase ninguém lá. Um campista repousando em uma das macas antigas de pano, e do outro lado, no fundo da local, reconheci Chase sentada ao lado de uma outra maca.

\- "Mentor, como irei? Como o deverei cumprimentar?  
Não tenho experiência de palavras subtis; é natural  
que um jovem se iniba de interrogar um homem idoso"

A ele respondeu a deusa Atena de olhos garços:  
"Telémaco, algumas coisas serás tu a pensar na tua mente..."

Chase estava lendo para Jackson. Ah, que amor.

Bléh, que nojo.

\- Lindo – interrompi o momento deles.

Chase olhou para trás, quando me reconheceu, suspirou em aspereza. Jackson franziu os lábios.

\- Clarisse – disse Chase.

\- Chase – retornei – não deveria estar lá fora comemorando sua derrota?

\- Você veio para isso? Para provocar quem perdeu? Foi só um jogo, Clarisse, o que você fez, outros já fizeram antes, sua vitória não foi nada demais – disse Jackson.

\- É? Sabe onde eu tô? – perguntei. Eles franziram a testa com a pergunta – Eu tô nem aí.

\- Que ótimo – exclamou Chase – você não tem nada para fazer aqui então, a não ser que esteja ferida, daí é outra coisa.

\- Falando em ferimentos, como vocês estão? – perguntei com falsa preocupação.

\- Estamos bem, obrigado por perguntar – respondeu Jackson.

\- Então vou deixar o casal a sós, – comecei, eles se entreolharam – está escuro, ninguém vai ver caso resolvam dar uma rapidinha...

Chase já se levantava para vir para cima, mas na hora Quíron chegou, interrompendo de novo o que seria uma diversão de ouro. Aquele centauro só chega nas horas mais erradas.

\- Clarisse, que surpresa encontra-la aqui, se machucou? – perguntou ele. Lógico que ele sabia que não.

\- Eu apenas vim ver se os dois aqui queriam néctar, mas eles disseram que não – menti.

\- Muito gentil de sua parte, mas não seria necessário trazer. Percy, Annabeth, acho que vocês já estão bem o suficiente para deixarem a enfermaria, ainda faltam 25 minutos antes do toque de recolher, vão e sirvam-se logo – ordenou o centauro.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada Quíron – disse Chase, depois me lançou um olhar fatal. Jackson se levantou da maca. E juntos eles seguiram para o banquete. Quíron olhou para mim.

\- Boa captura hoje, Srta. La Rue – elogiou ele, cordialmente.

\- Obrigada Quíron. Agora vou para o meu chalé, com licença – pedi.

\- Com certeza – respondeu ele.

Sempre imaginei o porquê de alunos como o Jackson e Chase serem os favoritos de Quíron. Eles eram uns fracotes. Além disso, Castellan também era como eles, e se tornou um traidor. Pelo menos o Sr. D sabia reconhecer os melhores, os guerreiros de verdade.

Mas agora tenho que dormir. Acabar com perdedores me dá sono.


End file.
